


Persona Chaos Butterfly(Español)

by LinkAnd06



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Conspiracy, Español | Spanish, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkAnd06/pseuds/LinkAnd06
Summary: Crossover de P3FES/P3P y P4/P4G.Tras una tragedía personal, la vida de Yu se volvió de cabeza al momento de encontrarse con dos viejos amigos, junto al regreso de la Hora Oscura. Ahora, junto a los demás Wild Card, SEES y el Investigation Team, debe llegar al fondo de este nuevo misterio.Fic original en inglés por Sea of Souls.Co-escrito por Ohta-Suzuke.Se aprecian criticas y comentarios. Ya saben que escribir es duro.





	1. Encuentro casual

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic es una traducción del original de Fanfiction bajo el mismo nombre. Escrito por Sea of Souls(Star - Ninja en DeviantArt) y co-escrito por OhtaSuzuke, quien sube esa versión aquí con ciertas ediciones, no obstante, yo traduciré la original.
> 
> Estaré subiendo el resto eventualmente.

Tatsumi Port Island... No era un lugar tan malo. Bueno, él solo estuvo viviendo allí por unos meses, además ya estaba acostumbrado a una vida llena de cambios debido al trabajo de sus padres. Sin embargo, ahora su vida se había vuelto de cabeza.

Esa misma tarde, Yu Narukami había salido del hospital, sin ninguna pista sobre lo que le pasó a sus progenitores, tambaleandose por ello. Tan solo unos meses atrás, había estado tan felíz, tras dejar a sus mejores amigos en Inaba, incluyendo aquellos con quienes formó lazos inquebrantables, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a estar junto a sus padres por primera vez en años.

Fue una reunión reconfortante para el joven de cabello plateado. La noche que regresó a casa, Yu sorprendió a su madre rodeandola en un cálido abrazo, repitiendo el proceso con su padre antes de hablar con ellos sobre todo el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados, disfrutando la compañía que tanto hacia falta entre ellos.

El tiempo pasó, en lo que Yu pasaba su 3er año escolar en la preparatoria Gekkoukan. Era una buena escuela, aunque esta le transmitía un extraño sentimiento, parecido a un déjà vu. Dejando eso de lado, nunca tuvo problemas en sus estudios, manteniendo sus altas notas.

Entonces, el verano llegó junto a un accidente. En una noche lluviosa, la familia Narukami se dirigía a casa tras una cena familiar, y entonces ocurrió: un conductor borracho manejaba su largo camión a toda velocidad, saltándose la luz roja de su intercepción al mismo tiempo que el pequeño vehículo cruzaba. Yu perdió el conocimiento en el instante que lo vió. Al momento de despertar, él ya estaba en la cama de un hospital. De acuerdo a un policía, él era la única persona entre los restos del vehículo, junto a una herida en su frente y un brazo roto. Sus padres nunca fueron encontrados, nisiquiera un rastro de sangre o de sus cuerpos, a pesar de que fuese imposible que hubiesen sobrevivido al accidente.

Yu no podía recordar con claridad esa noche, nisiquiera por los siguientes días, hasta que su tío Dojima lo llamó. La policía le había avisado de su situación, por lo que este se ofreció al instante para mantenerlo en su casa tanto como necesite, Yu estaba profundamente agradecido con él.

Dojima se había encargado de todo el proceso por teléfono. Todo lo que ahora necesitaba eran los papeles de confirmación de su escuela actual para que pudiera ser transferido de vuelta a Inaba. Mañana, él esperaba recogerlos cuanto antes y tomar el tren al día siguiente, pues su tío ya había comprado su boleto de ida.

En lo que Yu caminó a casa, en contra de la recomendación de su doctor de tomar un taxi; se preguntó si alguno de sus amigos ya sabía la noticia del accidente que se llevó a sus padres. Probablemente no, pues Dojima era sensible en estos temas, seguramente habrá figurado que él no podría dar la cara a sus amigos fácilmente en su actual estado. Tendrá que agradecerle una vez que llegue a Inaba.

Suspirando, miró al cielo; el sol se ocultaba. La vista lo reconfortaba mucho, trayendo consigo preciados recuerdos; profundas memorias de cuando vivió allí en Port Island hace varios años, cuando era tan sólo un pequeño niño. Sus padres estaban ocupadod, pero siempre tenían algo de tiempo para él. Y nunca estuvo solo, siempre hubo alguien junto a él...

'_¿Por qué estoy pensando en ellos ahora? Ha pasado mucho tiempo_...' Yu llevó una de sus manos a su frente, uniendo sus cejas. Era algo que nunca le reveló a sus amigos de Inaba, nisiquiera a su novia, Yukiko. '_Bueno, nosotros vivimos aquí una vez..._'

De pronto, todo su alrededor cambió. El cielo se tornó negro verdoso, y la puesta de sol se volvió una enorme luna amarillo brillante -¿Qué demonios?- Yu respingó, mirando de forma errática la zona. La calle donde estaba estuvo llena de gente, pero ahora, en su lugar, ataúdes ocupaban sus lugares -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Una corriente de adrenalina comenzó a palpitar en sus venas, alertandole. No muy lejos de donde estaba, tres criaturas aparecieron, figuras humanoides con trajes de samurai rodeando a lo que parecían dos personas. '_Shadows_...'

Antes de que los shadows pudiesen acercarse a ellos, Yu sacó rapidamente una Smart bomb (la cual llevaba como un recuerdo del mundo de la T.V en su llavero) de su chaqueta, arrojándola al trío de monstruos. El gran impacto los empujó lejos de los humanos, sin lastimarlos, permitiendo que Yu pudiera acercarse a ellos.

En lo que el peli plateado se acercó con prisa, logró identificar mejor al duo de jovenes. Ambos eran hombres; uno bastante alto, casi como su amigo Kanji. Este vestía una chaqueta marrón, un gorro negro, pantalones largos del mismo color y unas botas de cuero marrones. Su cabello era algo largo y medio castaño. El otro era un poco más pequeño que él. Tenía el cabello de color azul oscuro y vestía el uniforme de Gekkoukan, con la única diferencia de que llevaba un brazalete rojo sobre su brazo izquierdo, este decía 'SEES' en color negro.

-¡Despierten!- Yu les llamó, sacudiendo por los hombros al peli azul -¿estas bien? ¡responde!

Con un ligero quejido, este abrió sus ojos; de iris azules grisáceo -Agh, mi cabeza... ¿qué... qué pasó?- este murmuró, tratando de levantarse sin mucho equilibrio. Por lo que Yu le ayudó a sentarse, de pronto notó que el otro ya se estaba despertando -¿Uh? Eres... ¿Eres tú Shinjiro-Senpai?

-Mierda, eso dolió... me siento todo rígido-murmuró el chico alto mientras frotaba sus hombros. Al momento de escuchar su nombre, miró inmediatamente a Yu, reconociendo al joven peliazul que ayudaba -¿Pero qué..? ¡Makoto! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

'_¿Makoto?_' Tu miró al mencionado más de lo necesario. _'¡Conozco ese nombre! Y su voz...me parece familiar...'_

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, que yo sepa, ambos estábamos muertos...- Makoto frotó su chaqueta para quitarse la tierra, antes de notar que los shadows estaban regresando -¿Pero qué...? ¡Shadows! ¿La hora oscura regresó? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

_'¿Hora oscura? ¿Y por qué mencionó que ambos estaban muertos?'_ Yu estaba por ponerse en pánico, pero gracias a sus habilidades de liderazgos, y de batalla, logró mantener la calma. _'Esto solo se está poniendo cada vez más y más confuso...'_

-Ahorra las preguntas para después- le dijo el tal Shinjiro, con una mano en su barbilla analizó a un enemigo -Parece que estos tipos quieren que les pateemos sus culos. ¿tienes tu evoker?

-Por supuesto que...- contestó Makoto, buscando con calma en sus bolsillos. Notando a Yu justo en ese momento. _'Creo... Qué lo conozco'_

Cuanto mas observaba a Makoto, a Yu se le hacía mas familiar. _'¿Acaso es posible? ¿Podría ser... él?'_

-¡Oigan!- les gritó Shinjiro, sacando a los dos de sus trances -¡dejen de distraerse!

-Ci...cierto- murmuró Makoto disculpandose, antes de dirigirse a Yu -Lo lamento. Te contaré todo mas tarde. Pero por ahora, ¿puedes pelear?

-No... estoy seguro- Era verdad, Tu sabía que no podía invocar su Persona en el mundo real, además no llevaba ningún arma consigo.

-¿Posees un Persona, verdad?- le dijo Makoto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos -Deberías, por algo sigues bien en la Hora Oscura. ¿Lo puedes invocar?

Yu estaba desconcertado, ligeramente estupefacto. No solo estos chicos sabían sobre los Personas, ¿ellos esperaban que lo invocara? Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo hizo, pero fue en aquél otro mundo. Justo en ese instante, una conocida voz resonó en su cabeza. _"Yo soy Vos... Vos ser Yo... El momento ha llegado... Abré tus ojos e invoca tu ser interior..."_

Los shadows ya estaban cerca del trio. Una pequeña luz apareció sobre la mano derecha de Yu, una carta aparecía sobre esta. Estaba vacía. _' Esto es ...' _Poder, duro y puro se formaba en sus venas, en lo que una mueca sonriente se formó en su rostro -Per...so...na...!- Cerrando su mano en un puño, destruyó la carta -¡IZANAGI!

Un Persona portador de una nanigata en una larga gabardina negra, y una máscara blanca apareció sobre el joven, arremetiendo su arma contra los shadows cercanos y contándonos en dos.

-Qué mierda... ¡¿Puede invocar su Persona sin un evoker!?- Shinjiro no lo podía creer, antes de que notará a otros Shadows preparando sus katanas para atacar -¡atentos!

Makoto ingeniosamente evadió el ataque saltando de lado, pero Yu no tuvo tiempo para esquivar. El golpe físico del Shadow lo derribó hacia atrás, con mucha fuerza, provocando que chocara contra un buzón que casualmente estaba allí. El dolor de su levemente destrozado brazo izquierdo se expandió por su cuerpo. '_Agh...mierda, ¡no puede terminar así'_ pensó, tratando de quitarse el mareo.

Yu se sintió débil. Necesitaba a Rise. Necesitaba a Yosuke. Necesitaba a todos, especialmente a Yukiko. De pronto sintió pánico al pensar en esta última, sabiendo perfectamente que ella jamás querría que muriera sin que estuviera junto a él. Espera, ¿en que rayos pensaba...? ¡Ella jamás querrá que muera de ninguna forma! Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al instante que vió al shadow cargar otro ataque contra él. Logrando esquivar por poco el siguiente, pero seguía atacando sin parar. Su dolor solo empeoraba, ya no podía concentrarse para invocar a Izanagi de nuevo, acabando de boca contra el suelo. '_Si, esto es el fin..._' pensó, muy cansado como para volver a levantarse. _'Se acabó, y nisiquiera había empezado.'_

El sonido de un disparo y un vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó, seguido por un grito.

-¡Orpheus! ¡Maragi!

-¡Castor! ¡Filo de furia!

La combinación de la magia de fuego y la cuchillada funcionó bastante contra el shafow, haciendo que se cayeran de espaldas. Makoto y Shinjiro consiguieron hacer tiempo para acercarse a Yu y ayudarlo a levantarse -¿Estás bien?- Makoto preguntó.

-Sí...- Yu notó que su propio brazo estaba sucio y lleno de sangre. Y juraba que sentía esta derramarse también sobre su frente.

-Esto no está bien... debemos sacarte de aquí- Dijo Shinjiro. Buscando francamente una salída, hasta enfocar su mirada sobre otro shadow -Hablando sobre bastardos insistentes...¿alguna idea de como deshacernos de ellos?-

-Resisten los ataques físicos, pero no los pueden repeler- Observó Makoto.

-Parecen...débiles al fuegos... una llama más fuerte... podría funcionar...- Yu jadeó, buscando algún Persona con tal característica en su psique. Levantó su palma y materializó una carta azulada, rotando despacio -Mada...

-¿Expertos en habilidades Agi, huh?- Una idea apareció en la cabeza de Makoto -Senpai, atacalos con todas tus fuerzas. Nos encargaremos del resto.

Shinjiro alzó una ceja, notando como Yu arrugaba su rostro como Makoto cuando cambiaba de Personas -¿Acaso este chico puede usar varios personas cómo tú? Tch, como sea, acabemos con esto.

Makoto miró a Yu, quién asintió al entender lo que pensaba. En lo que Shinjiro y Makoto preparaban sus evokers, a Yu le extrañó que pareciera que ellos parecieran usar pistolas apuntando a sus propias cabezas.

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Castor! ¡Ola de calor!

-¡Mada! ¡Maragidyne!

-¡Surt! Maragidyne!

Los Shadows restantes no tuvieron oportunidad contra el repentino asalto desapareciendo en partículas negras tras recibir los respectivos ataques.

-Y... listo- concluyó Shinjiro, frotando sus hombros de nuevo -Maldición, me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Ni que lo digas...- Makoto suspiró -Mis músculos están adoloridos...Bueno, ¿desde cuándo no usamos nuestros cuerpos? ¿Dos años...?"

Yu se limitó a observar a ambos, estando confuso hasta que el dolor de su brazo volvió -Ngh...- soltó un quejido mientras se apoyaba en una pared cercana.

Los otros dos tornaron su atención al joven de cabello plateado -Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shinjiro.

-Quizás... por suerte no volví a romperme el brazo...- respondió Yu, haciendo muecas de dolor mientras se sobaba.

-Espera un momento- Makoto preparó su evoker de nuevo -¡Melchizedek, Mediaharan!

Al momento que el ángel de apariencia de metal salió, una ligera luz violeta los rodeó por unos momentos antes de volver a desaparecer. El brazo de Yu dejó de dolerleen lo que paró de ensangrentarse -Mucho mejor...- le sonrió a Makoto -Gracias.

-No hay problema- este le sonrió de vuelta. Justo en ese instante, el cielo volvió a la normalidad, a la vez que la luna desapareció -La hora oscura terminó... Deberíamos irnos de aquí. No quisiera de verdad lidiar con las personas shockeados por el desastre de los shadows.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero a dónde iremos?- Preguntó Shinjiro.

-A mí casa- sugirió Yu al instante -No vivo muy lejos de aquí.

Makoto asintió la idea -De acuerdo, vamos allá.

Al momento que la Hora oscura desapareció totalmente, el trío escapó tan pronto como pudieron, dejando a quienes estaban cerca confundidos por los daños de una batalla que nadie llegó a ver.

Tan pronto como pudieron, llegaron al apartamento donde vivía la familia de Yu -Y yo que pensé haberlo visto todo tras lo que viví en Inaba...- murmuró este de forma alta al instante que se recostó en el sofa, con una mano sobre su frente. Luego miró a sus extrañós compañeros -Uhh... por favor, siéntase comodos.

Ellos asintieron en lo que se sentaban en el otro sofa. Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Makoto decidió tomar acción -Bueno, supongo que nos debemos varias explicaciones entre nosotros, así que iniciemos con las introducciones- indicó -Yo soy Makoto Yuki"

-Me llamo Shinjiro Aragaki- Shinjiro dijo sin mucho interés

-Encantado de conocerlos a los dos- Yu dió una ligera reverencia con su cabeza -Soy Yu, Yu Narukami.

De pronto, Makoto abrió mas sus ojos ante su estupefacción -Yu... Narukami... ¡Asi que eras tú!- él emitió una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad en su voz mientras una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro -Wow, ¡casi no te reconocí, Banchou-Kun!

Aquella sonrisa familiar, y aquél apodo despertaron varios recuerdos, provocando que Yu sonriera de igual forma -Sabía que me parecías familiar...- sus ojos se pusieron algo llorosos -Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Aniki.

Makoto se levantó de su silla para envolver a Yu en un abrazo, atento de mo lastimar su brazo -Bastante más, si me lo preguntas- contestó, terminando el abrazo -¡Eras mas pequeño la última vez que nos vimos!

-Lo sé... he intentado buscar la forma de contactarte, pero mis padres seguían mudandose una y otra vez por culpa de sus trabajos...

Notando que sobraba en el reencuentro, Shinjiro decidió entrometerse antes de que siguieran perdiendo el tiempo -¡Hey!- él chasqueó los dedos, sacando a los jóvenes de su nostalgia -lamento intervenir, ¿pero no les molestaría explicarme de qué están hablando?

-Oh, Lo siento, Senpai- Makoto se rascó la nuca tímidamente -verás, Banchou... quiero decir, Yu-kun y yo nos conocemos desde que eramos pequeños. Nuestros padres fueron a la misma universidad, y solían ser bastantes cercanos. De hecho... Fueron sus padres quienes me buscaron tras aquél accidente en el puente luz lunar...

-¿Te refieres al que ocurrió el día que Aigis selló esa cosa dentro de tí?- Shinjiro preguntó incrédulo.

-Sip. El mismo.

Ahora el confuso era Yu -emm... Déjenme adivinar, ¿es algo relacionado a que ustedes sepan sobre los Personas y los Shadows?

-Más o menos...- contestó Makoto suspirando -Pareces poseer el poder de la Wild Card, ya veo. Asumo que lo que sea te haya pasado en Inaba, tiene que ver con los Shadows."

Fue el turno de Yu de suspirar -Pues si... es una larga historia.

-Como la nuestra- aclaró Shinjiro -tenemos toda la noche. Empezarás tú...después de que haga café para nosotros.

Sentados en la sala de la casa de los Narukami, junto a unas tazas de un fuerte café negro, Yu comenzó a narrar sus aventuras en Inaba. La niebla, los asesinatos, el mundo de la T.V, los shadows personales de sus amigos y como estos consiguieron sus respectivos Personas, la batalla final contra Izanami; continuó hasta asegurarse de cubrir todo lo relevante.

-Entonces así es como invocas a tu Persona sin un evoker...- Shinjiro silbó.

-¿Evoker? ¿te refieres a esa supuesta pistola? Es un poco...- Yu no sabía que decir.

-¿Loco? Pues si, lo entiendo. Culpa a Aki y a Kirijo por esa idea.

Yu levantó una ceja, confuso ante sus palabras. Makoto rió ante su reacción -No te preocupes. Te explicaré.

Con la ayuda de Shinjiro, él le relató a Yu sus aventuras con SEES, la Hora Oscura, Tartarus, los doce Shadows de luna llena, la batalla contra Strega, incluyendo la parte donde Shinjiro murió, Death siendo sellado dentro de Makoto, La Caída, la batalla contra Nyx, y finalmente, el como este se convirtió en un sello para la mencionada criatura.

-...Y así, llegamos aquí- Shinjiro finalizó tras la explicación de Makoto, esperando que Yu estuviese shockeado. En parte acertó que este estaba sorprendido, pero mas que nada, pensativo.

-Seguramente te preguntas porqué no me sorprende tanto verlos a tí, y a Aniki de vuelta- Inició Yu antes de que Shinjiro preguntara -aunque estoy también curioso de como y porqué regresaron, mis amigos y yo, fuimos testigos... de un milagro similar.

-Continúa- pidió Makoto.

-El mundo de la T.V contiene lugares creados apartir de las mentes de las víctimas... Mi prima fue una de ellas. Con la diferencia de que es una niña de seis años...

Shinjiro unió todas las piezas en su mente -¿dices que al ser tan joven, los efectos de ese mundo eran peores en ella?

-Si, así mismo. Su nombre es Nanako, fue forzada a permanecer en una cama del hospital después de que la salvamos. Al principio, todos pensamos que se pondría mejor, y entonces... su condición empeoró de golpe- Yu cerró sus ojos ante la memoria, reviviendo el dolor, la tristeza, y la furia que sintió en esos momentos que pensó que la había perdido.

Sintiendo la tristeza de su amigo, Makoto colocó su mano sobre el hombro de este, esperando calmarlo. Yu se tranquilizó, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento -ella sobrevivió, o mas bien, volvió a la vida gracias a uno de mis amigos, el cuál es la razón por la que no me sorprende que ustedes hayan regresado. Aunque la parte del sello me preocupa. Quiero decir, si tu te liberas del sello, ¿mo significa que Nyx volverá a intentar erradicar nuestras vidas de nuevo?

-La verdad, no lo sé...- contestó Makoto pensativo. -El gran sello fue creado a partir de mi alma. Si estuviera roto, entonces ya no estuviera vivo. Y de paso, no explicaría porqué Shinjiro-Senpai logró revivir también.

-Tch, estoy tan perdido como ustedes- comentó el susodicho.

-Hm... si pudiera volver a ponerme en contacto con ellos dos, podríamos conseguir algunas respuestas...- pensó Yu en voz alta.

-¿Dos?- preguntó Makoto - uno de ellos no se llama Igor, o sí?

Yu soltó una ligera risa -Debí suponerlo. Por supuesto conoces la Velvet room.

-Así que, ese sujeto fue quién les ayudó con esto de tener multiples Personas?- Shinjiro preguntó -Siempre me preguntaba como los conseguían...

-Pues si, fue él- respondió Yu -Si hay alguien que podría darnos alguna respuesta a esto, tiene que ser Igor. Aunque, no se como llegaremos a la Velvet Room desde aquí en Port Island.

-Había una puerta en el callejón cercano a la estación de policía en el Paudonial Mall- dijo Makoto, revisando sus bolsillos -Bien, aún poseó la llave.

-Yo también- Yu sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una llave azul brillante. Justo al mostrarla, el reloj estaba en su campo de visión -Vaya, ya casi es media noche.

Los dos miembros de SEES rápidamente observaron la ventana. Y el reloj terminó por marcar las doce... nada pasó.

-¿Eh? ¿No apareció la Hora Oscura? Hombre, las cosas están más extrañas de lo que pensé- comentó Shinjiro, suspirando.

-La verdad, esta mejor así. No habrá shadows sueltos por allí, ni aparecerá Tartarus. De momento- Recalcó Makoto, pensativo -Y ya la Hora Oscura apareció esta tarde, quizás esté relacionado a eso, por más raro que parezca.

-Es posible...- Yu bostezó ligeramente -Lo siento, pero ya estoy agotado.

-No eres el único- le comentó Shinjiro cubriendo el suyo.

-Si, igual... necesito un verdadero descanso- Makoto estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren- les ofreció Yu -Mañana temprano iremos a ver a Igor, y le comentamos todo lo que queremos saber por ahora.

-Es un buen inicio. Muchas gracias Yu-kun- Makoto le sonrió.

-No hay problema. Ahora vuelvo- Yu dejó la sala para buscar unas almohadas y sábanas extras.

Shinjiro miraba por una de las ventanas, cruzando ambos brazos -Makoto, ¿crees que este chico ya conozca a Aki y a los demás?

-No lo creo, Senpai. Apartando a Ken y a Koromaru, el resto ya deberían haberse graduado. Hasta Junpei- Insinuó el joven de cabello azul mientras se quitaba la chaqueta -Pero podríamos intentar buscar mañana.

-Buen punto- Shinjiro se quitó su gorro y abrigo -No pensemos en eso por ahora, dejemoslo por hoy y descansemos.

En silencio ambos se pusieron de acuerdo justo al momento que Yu regresó con dos almohadas y sábanas -Tengan. Me dicen si necesitan algo mas.

-Gracias- Makoto y Shinjiro tomaron una cada uno y se pusieron comodos en los sofás.

Y tras desearse las buenas noches, Yu regresó a su alcoba. Había pasado por mucho ese día, nisiquiera lo podía creer. A pesar del misterio del paradero de sus padres, estaba contento de volver a reunirse con un viejo amigo. Sin embargo, aquella reunión trajo consigo una enorme cantidad de preguntas, tantas que presentía que estaba apunto de iniciar un nuevo viaje. En lo que se acomodó y recostó en su cama, esperaba que está nueva aventura no estuviese relacionada a la muerte y los asesinatos como su previo año escolar en Inaba.

...

_¿Qué estaba soñando? Sentía que hace mucho no lo hacía. El escenario era bastante familiar; el santuario Naganaki. Shinjiro solía venir de vez en cuando sacando a pasear a Koro-chan solo, aunque una vez fue junto a Makoto._

_No obstante, en lugar de su tan conocido joven líder de cabello azul, una chica de cabello castaño como el otoño estaba sentada junto a él mientras veían a Koromaru correr alegremente por el santuario. Ella le sonrió, sus ojos tan rojos como un ruby le transmitían un sentimiento que nunca antes experimentó, se sentía bastante cómodo junto a ella por alguna razón. Su risa era la mas dulce melodía que había escuchado._

_De pronto, la chica bajó la mirada, con una expresión triste que demostraba su soledad. Sin entender por qué, esto realmente le afectó profundamente a Shinjiro. Por instinto, él rodeó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, murmurandole algo relacionado al frío. La chica volvió a verlo a los ojos suspirando, antes de volver a sonreír, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Shinjiro no lo soportó, sonriendo también, su rostro se volvió cálido._

_La chica recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, transmitiendole paz. Él simplemente cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento._

...

Shinjiro despertó al instante. Sus ojos observaban a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo que no parecía recordar, solo encontrando a Makoto durmiendo tranquilamente en el otro sofá. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora: 5:00 AM. _'¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quien era esa chica...?'_ sacudiendo su cabeza en confusión, observó la parte trasera de su reloj. Había una gran abolladura en el centro. '¿Por qué siento que olvidé algo importante? Mierda... ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?'

Agitando su cabello en frustración, Shinjiro decidió intentar volver a dormir. Sin embargo, no podía sacar a la misteriosa chica de su mente. Poco sabía que está estaba de cierta forma conectada a él, así como a los dos Wild card.  
\--------


	2. Los Hermanos de la Velvet Room

Al momento que Yu se despertó, Makoto y Shinjiro ya se habían levantado, estos estuvieron charlando mientras lo esperaban -Buenos días, Aniki, Shinjiro-san- dijo bostezando.

-Buenos días Yu-kun- Le contestó Makoto. Shinjiro simplemente asintió -¿Mejoró tu brazo?

-Bastante- confirmó Yu sobándose -solo me cambié las vendas.

Aliviado, Makoto asintió -Me alegra.

-¿No tienen hambre?- preguntó Yu -prepararé nuestro desayuno.

Alzando una ceja, Shinjiro se levantó -¿Con tu brazo así? ¿no crees que te estás esforzando de mas?

-No hay problema. Bueno... la verdad nunca intenté cocinar con solo un brazo.

-En ese caso, mejor no te arriesgues- Shinjiro se dirigió frente a la puerta de la cocina -Dime donde estan los ingredientes, ya me encargaré del resto.

-No... en serio, puedo encargarme de esto- protestó Yu, sorprendido ante la oferta.

-¿Cómo esperas que se mejore tu brazo si siempre andarás forzandolo mas de lo necesario?- Shinjiro cruzó sus brazo mirando seriamente al peli plateado -Si no comes sano, ni descansas lo suficiente, tu salud empeorará.

Makoto soltó una carcajada, pues sabía que era inútil argumentar contra Shinjiro cuando estaba serio -hazle caso Yu-kun. Puede que no lo parezca, pero Shinjiro-senpai es un buen cocinero.

Al haber escuchado eso, Yuse rindió y le dijo a Shinjiro donde encontrar lo que necesitaba. Este tras escuchar se puso su gorro -Bien, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Mientras él cocinaba, Makoto y Yu conversaron -Entonces... ¿asistes a la preparatoria Gekkoukan?

-Si. Pero seré transferido a una escuela en Inaba después de las vacaciones de verano. Ya no me quedan motivos para quedarme- De pronto Yu recordó algo -¡Rayos! ¡casi lo olvido! Se suponía que hoy tenía que ir a buscar unos papeles que mi tío necesita para mi transferencia. Lo lamento Aniki, ¿pero podrían Shinjiro y tú acompañarme después de visitar la Velvet Room?

Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente ante esa reacción -Por supuesto. De hecho, Senpai y yo estábamos por pedirte que chequearas en Gekkoukan. ¿recuerdas que te dije que nuestros amigos eran de allí? Seguramente todos ya se habrán graduados... pero almenos podríamos encontrar alguna pista sobre que habrá sido de ellos.

-Bueno, escuché rumores sobre que hoy habría una reunión de antiguos alumnos. ¿quizás alguno de sus compañeros esté allí?

-Podemos investigar...- decidió Makoto, desviando la mirada -los extraño...

-Seguramente ellos a tí también, y a Shinjiro por igual- insinuó Yu -Quiero decir... no he visto a mis amigos de Inaba en meses y de verdad los extraño bastante. Aunque tu hayas muerto, eso no los detendría de extrañarte.

-Supongo...- Makoto cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos se enfocaron en una chica en particular '¿_Me perdonarías por dejarte...? Yukari...'_

-Hey, Makoto- la voz de Shinjiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos -El desayuno estará listo, ¿podrías preparar la mesa?

-Ah, claro.

Mientras los tres usuarios de Persona desayunaban, estuvieron callados en sus pensamientos. Makoto no podía dejar de pensar en Yukari y como consiguió volver a la vida. Shinjiro seguía intrigado sobre la chica que vió en sus sueños. Yu estaba preocupado acerca del paradero de sus padres, y como estarían sus amigos de Inaba.

\----

Mas tarde, después de comer, el trío se dirigió al Paudownial Mall. Pero al momento de pasar frente a la fuente, Yu se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Makoto.

-No quisiera sonar irrespetuoso, pero... ¿sabes que solo unas pocas personas pueden ver esa puerta, no?- dijo Yu mirando a Shinjiro -no sé si podrás entrar...

-Oh cierto... lo había olvidado...- confesó Makoto rascándose la nuca.

-No lo sabremos sin intentarlo- Insinuó Shinjiro -¿en dónde está la puerta?

-En el callejón detrás de la estación de policía- Makoto tomó la delantera -vayamos.

Estaban por llegar a la entrada del mencionado lugar hasta que un policía los detuvo -Disculpeme- le dijo este al peli plateado -¿es usted Yu Narukami?

El corazón de Yu comenzó a latir rápido, aquél tono de oficial le había recordado a su tío, pero se calmó al ver de quién se trataba -Oh, eres el oficial que contactó a mi tío Dojima tras el accidente... oficial Kurosawa, no?

Makoto y Shinjiro sobresaltaron de sorpresa mientras se miraban por un momento, en lo que el oficial asintió a Yu. -Así es, veo que te estas recuperando bien- le comentó antes de notar a los compañeros del joven -Oh, Aragaki y Yuki...

-Ho-Hola, Kurosawa-san...- saludó Makoto, completamente inseguro _'mierda, ¿cómo demonios explicaremos que estamos con vida tras estar muertos por dos años?'_

-Veo que por fin despertaste de tu coma, y tú Aragaki, ¿va bien tu rehabilitación?- Preguntó el oficial Kurosawa.

Ahora no sólo eran los miembros de SEES los confundidos, sino Yu también. Improvisando, Makoto les murmuró _'siganle el juego'_. Estos asintieron -Pues si... he despertado ayer y por casualidad me encontré con estos dos. Además, Yu-kun es un viejo amigo.

-Ya veo...- contestó el oficial -entonces tú tío no tendrá por que preocuparse hasta que regreses a Inaba. Ya los he conocido hace ba bastante tiempo, sé que estás en buenas manos.

-¿Mi tío te contactó?- Preguntó Yu.

-Hace unas horas. Quería saber más detalles del accidente. Desafortunadamente, no hemos descubierto nada nuevo hasta ahora...

-Oh...- Yu bajó la mirada, esta se ensombreció. -Comprendo, igual gracias por la ayuda.

El oficial asintió antes de despedirse y volver a la estación.

La atmósfera se volvió tensa -Ok... ¿podrías aclararme a que se estaba refiriendo?- le murmuró Shinjiro a Makoto.

-Estamos en las mismas...- contestó este, con cierto desconcierto en su voz -Yu-kun...

-Sigamos...- les dijo Yu antes de adentrarse al callejón, sin mirar atrás.

-Sí, algo pasa- confirmó Shinjiro.

-Lo sé, Senpai- dijo Makoto antes de suspirar -vamos, no parece que aún esté listo para hablar de ello, podemos esperar.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en silencio, Shinjiro asintió en lo que siguió ha ambos Wild card por el callejón. Este se sorprendió al notar una puerta azul luminicente -Vale... estoy seguro de que eso no estaba allí...

-Si puedes ver la puerta, significa que puedes entrar- le dijo Yu, preparando su llave -¿Aniki?

-Es hora de conseguir respuestas- dijo Makoto sacando su llave. Era exactamente igual a la de su amigo.

La puerta de pronto comenzó a brillar cada vez mas y mas, hasta sumergir a los tres en su luz. No sabiendo que esperar, Shinjiro se preparó abrazandose así mismo. Los corazones de Yu y Makoto se aceleraron, preguntándose que tanto habrá cambiado aquella habitación tan cálida y familiar.

\---

La Velvet Room era totalmente distinta a como ambos la recordaban. El cuarto por supuesto mantenía sus azuladas tonalidades. Pared en pared, y del suelo al techo; todo era azul. Junto a varios tonos de sombreados azules. Esta vez no era un elevador subiendo sin fin, o una limosina en medio de la niebla. A sus derechas, había un escenario cubierto de terciopelo, sin ningún decorado más allá de un piano y un micrófono al lado. Una lampara de cristal con forma de araña colgaba en el centro. Esta formaba patrones brillantes geométricos que conectaban las paredes con el techo.

Enfocando su atención en el centro de la sala, los tres notaron que había una lujosa y larga mesa junto a un sofá negro para tres personas, al otro lado de la mesa, sobre una silla lujosa, se encontraba Igor, quién poseía su larga nariz y misteriosa sonrisa como de costumbre.

Habían cuatro personas junto a él, dos en cada uno de sus lado. La primera era una chica de cabello corto estilo bin de color blanco y ojos amarillos, vestía un traje azul sin manga junto a un gorro del mismo color de asistente de elevador; la segunda era otra mujer algo mas alta que la primera, su cabello contrastaba el rubio y el blanco y sus ojos eran dorados, su traje era de secretaria, de tonalidad azul; el tercero era un hombre, claramente mas alto que las mujeres, con un ordenado, y corto cabello blanco junto a sus ojos amarillos. Su azulado traje era también de asistente de elevador.

Sin embargo, fue la cuarta quién mas llamó la atención de Makoto y Shinjiro. Una chica de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos rojos. Todo su cuerpo era de color negro, con la excepción de su blanco brazo derecho, además de poseer un aparente visor rojo sobre su cabeza, formando un patrón que encajaba con lo parecían partes metálicas. Ella también portaba una extraña arma que parecía un bastón.

-Bienvenidos a...o mejor dicho, bienvenidos de vuelta a la Velvet room, queridos jovenes- saludó Igor con su enigmático saludo -ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que volví a ver a un invitado que ya cumplió su destino, así como concretar su contrato, parece que el destino aún no acabó con ustedes, permitiendo a dos Wild cards encontrarse aquí, así como su amigo- señaló de manera elegante a Shinjiro.

-Es justo lo que suponemos...- Dijo Yu, quién no esperaba una respuesta tan directa de Igor.

-¡Ah! Lamento mis modales. Permítanme presentarles a mis tres asistentes: Elizabeth, Margaret, y Theodore- les presentó Igor señalando a los susodichos -así como yo, son residentes de la Velvet room.

Elizabeth y Margaret les sintieron a Makoto y Yu respectivamente. Ellos devolvieron la sonrisa. Aún así, fue Theodore quién habló primero -Mi nombre es Theodore. Es un honor conocer a los jóvenes quienes cumplieron tan valientes hazañas, y se volvieron tan cercanos a mis hermanas.

-¿¡Tus hermanas!?- exclamaron Makoto y Yu al unísono. Shinjiro les miró confuso, sin entender.

-Por favor, disculpen a mi hermano- pidió Margaret en un tono de advertencia nítido, claramente dirijido a Theodore, quién pareció paralizarse ante ello. Apesar de la seriedad en su tono de voz, también había algo de burla en ella -suele ser muy irritante aveces.

-Se emociona fácilmente, causando que hablé de mas algunas veces- carcajeó Elizaberh -Pero entiendo su entusiasmo por este encuentro.

-Ya recuerdo...- dijo Yu de repente -cuando me enfrenté a Margaret, ella me comentó que su hermana se había embarcado en una busqueda de alguna forma de liberar el alma de un joven peliazul de su sello. Jamás hubiese pensado que se refería a tí, Aniki.

Sorprendido, Makoto miró a Elizabeth, quién asintió en silencio -Pero si el sello esta roto, ¿no debería estar muerto? ¿o con mi alma hecha pedazos?

-No exactamente. El sello sigue intacto, solo que algo interfirió en el, provocando que por alguna razón se liberara tu alma, permitiendo que volvieras al mundo real- dijo una repentina nueva voz, era la pelinegra -Un mes después de tu sacrificio, tus amigos descubrieron algo inimaginable acerca de tí y sus pasados. Descubriendo la razón de tu muerte, y el por qué de esta. Tras eso, se enfrentaron a un ser conocido como Erebus, quién había sido creado por los pensamientos de los humanos que solo querían morir, y lo vencieron. Pero notaron que Erebus podría regresar en cualquier momento, e intentar destruir tu sello para liberar a Nyx, desatando el fin del mundo nuevamente.

Makoto quedó en shock tras escuchar eso. Sus amigos, los actuales miembros de SEES, se habían aventurado a un lugar desconocido para descubrir la razón de su muerte, pero esto trajo consigo otra pregunta -¿Cómo lo sabes? Claramente no estas relacionada a la Velvet room, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo estoy- respondió la chica -La razón por la que sé sobre eso es...

-Porqué estuviste allí cuando pasó, ¿verdad?- intervino Shinjiro -Eres Metis, la hermana de Aigis.

Los ojos de Metis se abrieron mas en sorpresa, pero no le negó -Si, soy Metis, y Aigis es mi hermana- miró a Shinjiro fijamente -Te recuerdo. Entre todos los compañeros de mi hermana, Fukka y tú fueron los menos hostiles contra mí...

-No me sorprende, después de la forma en que nos atacante en el dormitorio, era obvio porqué Aki y los demás tardaron en...- callandose, Shinjiro se sorprendió de lo que acabó de decir sin pensar -Un momento... ¡¿Cómo podría conocerte si para cuando eso pasó yo ya estaba muerto?!"

-No... no lo sé...

-Ok, esto solo se esta volviendo mas confuso- comentó Makoto.

-Y demasiado, Aniki...- agregó Yu suspirando.

Metis se acercó a ellos y miró a los dos por largo tiempo -Ustedes... poseen el mismo poder que mi hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que Aigis posee el poder de la Wild Card?- se preguntó Yu, tratando de unir esa pieza de información con la historia que le contó Makoto, pero quedando en blanco.

-Podría decirse, que por un corto período de tiempo- Indicó Igor, captando la atención. Seguidamente explicó como Aigis heredó a Orpheus, y el poder de Makoto, y como este ayudó a SEES a que se aventuraran en el abismo del tiempo, e influyó en la creación de Metis.

-Así qué ... ella es como Teddie...- pensó Yu en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Metis.

-Uno de mis amigos de Inaba era originalmente un Shadow que nació de las emociones positivas de los humanos, aprendió hablar, y a ser amistoso con la gente, tomando la forma de un oso para que pudiera agradarle a quienes le conocieran. Eventualmente logró crearse una forma humana para que pudiese salir del mundo de la TV y estar junto a nosotros en la sociedad. Después de moldear su personalidad, y aceptar su propio Shadow, consiguió su propio Persona- Explicó Yu -Por lo que sé, Los shadows se manifiestan por las emociones humanas. Así como dijiste que tu fuiste creada por el lado emocional de tu hermana, que se separó cuando Aigis deseó volver a ser solo una máquina para escapar de su dolor emocional por perder a Aniki. Durante tu aventura, desarrollaste tu propia personalidad y conseguiste un Persona, todo esto gracias a tu decisión de querer proteger a tu hermana. Eso explica como tenías tanto conocimiento de ese lugar y sus entidades. Similar a como Teddie sabía sobre el mundo de la TV, ustedes dos son parecidos en ese sentido.

Metis asintió -Ahora entiendo...

-Hay algo que no comprendo...- Dijo Makoto -tras derrotar a Erebus, dijiste que Aegis y Metis se reconciliaron, causando que estas dos volvieran a ser una sola o algo así. Si ella esta aquí, ¿Qué pasó con Aigis?

-No te preocupes, sigue siendo ella misma. Tanto sus emociones, como su psique siguen intactas a cuando descubrío sus respuestas sobre su vida- aclaró Elizabeth -sin embargo, que hayas sido liberado de tu sello provocó que el poder regresara a tí. Es por eso que Metis volvió a ser un individuo aparte y llegara aquí hace poco, al mismo tiempo que ustedes reaparecieron.

-Al instante que se rompió el sello para liberarte, diversos Shadows escaparon de allí, trayendo consigo el regreso de lo que ustedes llaman Hora Oscura. Estos sintieron su poder y decidieron atacarlos- agregó Margaret -Eso fue lo que dió inicio a este destinado encuentro.

-Aunque desconocemos que provocó este cambio en tu sello, parece querer intervenir en ambos mundos- Indicó Igor -Podría requerir el poder de varios lazos para detenerlo-

-Mm... Tiene sentido...- Dijo Makoto -Pues imagino que iniciaremos una nueva aventura, ¿verdad?

-Parece...- Contestó Yu mientras repasaba toda la información -¿Requerira un nuevo contrato, huh?

-Aja, si que piensan rapido, chicos- Dijo Igor, ampliando su sonrisa -En efecto, ambos estan en lo correcto. Así como este nuevo destino, nunca deben olvidar los lazos que crearon, junto a los nuevos que crearán y reforzarán.

-Los que creamos... te refieres a mis amigos, pero no se donde están...- Indicó Makoto arrugando su expresión, mirando a Shinjiro que negó saber algo.

-Y los mios en Inaba...- Dijo Yu.

Igor rió ligeramente, como si disfrutara del momento -De la misma forma que el destino los unió a ustedes tres, será su deber reunirlos con el resto de sus amigos. El como ocurrirá dependerá de sus acciones.

-Vale...- Contestó Shinjiro, escéptico.

-Además de eso, ¿a que te refieres con "nuevos lazos que reforzarán?"- Preguntó Makoto.

-Permíteme explicarlo- intervino Theodore -hay una tercera portadora de la Wild card, quién también fue una invitada de esta sala.

-Y que interesante usuaria fué- agregó Igor entre risas -Ella ya está al tanto de este peligro, seguro intentará unirse a ustedes en cualquier momento.

-¿Y cómo se supones que la encontraremos?- Preguntó Yu.

-Cuando llegue el momento, la reconocerán. Después de todo, ella es muy importante para ustedes dos, Wild cards, incluso mas para su amigo- Igor señaló a Shinjiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- preguntó Shinjiro.

-Solo aquellos con sus almas enlazadas a un contrato pueden ingresar a la Velvet Room. Sin embargo, cualquier ser con enorme ego o sensibilidad espiritual, se les permiten acceder también- explicó Igor -Este podría ser tu caso, así como el hecho de que ahora estés vivo.

-Hmm...- Pensativo, Shinjiro cruzó sus brazos.

-Bien, el tiempo sigue fluyendo en su mundo. No se preocupen; pronto podrán volver a reunirse con sus amigos, sus respuestas se volverán mas claras. De momento, será su deber deducir los misterios de su nueva aventura. Hasta entonces, nos vemos...

La luz del cuarto comenzó a brillar hasta cubrir sus vistas, hasta que los tres volvieron a encontrarse en el callejón. Solo que ahora, Metis estaba junto a ellos

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shinjiro.

-Ya les dije que no soy residente de la Velvet room, así que ahora me uniré a ustedes- contestó Metis -Quiero ver a mi hermana. ¿Ustedes irán a buscarla, no?

-Pues, nosotros pensabamos buscar información de su paradero junto al de los otros...así que, no veo el problema con que nos acompañes- aclaró Makoto, sonriendole -Además, Aigis estará felíz de volver a verte.

La sonrisa de Metis era tan notable que su rostro parecía brillar -¡Muchas gracias, Makoto-san! ¡Haré todo lo posible para ayudarlos!

Este no pudo evitar reirse -Vaya, te pareces a ella- El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose resonó en su cabeza, mostrando en su mente una carta familiar. _'¿Arcana Aeon, eh? Pensé que ya completé ese vínculo, supongo que aún hay cosas que debo aprender de Aigis... al igual que de Metis.'_

Yu sonrió ante esa afirmación. Metis poseía un comportamiento infantil que le recordaba a Nanako -Entonces esta decidido. Ahora deberíamos buscar alguna pista sobre donde están sus amigos.

Shinjiro miró a Yu pensativo -¿No habías dicho que necesitabas unos papeles o algo así?

-¡Oh, si... casi lo olvidaba!- colocó una mano en su frente -¡Vayamos a Gekkoukan! Quizás encontremos alguna pista allí.

Los otros tres asintineron y el grupo finalmente dejó el centro comercial. En lo que se dirigían a Gekkoukan, discutían sobre la situación.

-Algunas cosas se volvieron claras, pero otras mas confusas. Aunque, me intriga la tercera Wild card- dijo Makoto.

-Pues solo tenemos una referencia, que es una chica- Indicó Yu.

-Igor dijo que mi hermana perdió ese poder, eso la deja fuera de las opciones- Agregó Metis -De ser así, ¿a qué se refería con ser alguien importante para ustedes?

-Que la conocemos muy bien, y de alguna forma Shinjiro también... No se me ocurre nadie que encaje con ese perfil. ¿tú que crees, Shinjiro-san?"

Shinjiro estaba en silencio, había estado buscandole el sentido a esa información que recibió en la Velvet Room -Honestamente, aún trato de entender que quería decir ese sujeto...

-Ja, es natural. Al principio todo lo que dice no parece tener sentido, hay qie prestarle mucha atención- Indicó Makoto -toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse.

-Bueno, simplemente dijo que su rol será ayudarnos, iimagino que no nos puede decir o estaría... interfiriendo... demasiado...- Yu bajó su voz, mirando su alrededor -Oh oh.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Metis.

-No traten de mirar, pero hay mucha gente observandonos...

El peliplateado estaba en lo cierto. Los cuatro estaban llamando mucha atención -¿Por qué nos miran?- Curiosa, Metis preguntó.

-Creo saberlo...- Indicó Makoto, sudando frío. Intentó cubrir a Metis de la vista de algunos.

La androide no entendía, pero no por mucho -¿Ah? ¡¿Yo?!"

-Una chica robot no es algo común- dijo Shinjiro.

-A este paso, habrá mas conmoción para cuando lleguemos a la escuela...- supuso Yu -¿Qué haremos?

-Tch...- Shinjiro se quitó el abrigo y lo pasó sobre sus hombros -Espero no te sobrecalientes.

-Hmm... No lo llamaría un camuflaje ideal, pero por ahora podría funcionar- contestó Metis, abotonandose el abrigo.

-Menos mal que siempre llevas ese chaquetón contigo, Senpai- comentó Makoto riendo, causándole gracia su actual situación -pero en serio, ¿cómo puedes llevar esa cosa en medio del verano? Hoy el calor esta algo abrasador...

-Como sea- Shinjiro se encogió de hombros, no queriendo responder.  
\---  
Para la suerte del inusual grupo, el resto del camino a Gekkoukan fue bastante tranquilo.

-Con que esto es una 'escuela'...- Comentó Metis observando la entrada principal -¡Ea enorme!

-Si...- Dijo Makoto, nostálgico -es justo como la recuerdo.

-Menos mal que dan clases de verano o tendría que esperar a Septiembre para mi transferencia- Dijo Yu -Iré a la dirección a buscar los papeles, ya regresó en un rato.

-Ok. Andaremos por la puerta principal para ver si los rumores son ciertos.

En lo que Yu corrió hacia dentro del edificio, el resto se quedó afuera esperándolo.

Esperaron por quince minutos y no encontraron nada. Makoto estaba medio aliviado, medio decepcionado. Una parte de él quería recontrarse con sus viejos compañeros, pero por otra tenía miedo de como estos reaccionarían al verlo. Era totalmente conflictivo.

Y finalmente tras otros quince minutos, Yu regresó -Perdón por tardar... me encontré con el Sr. Edogawa cuando estaba dejando la dirección." Dijo rodando los ojos -Se puso a enseñarme sobre esas extrañas magias. Te juro que no sé que es peor: sus lecturas o sus pociones.

-Te entiendo...- indicó Makoto entre suspirós -Menos mal esa fué la una lectura que recibiste...

Yu notó su descontento -¿Nadie vino?

Este negó con su cabeza -supongo que era solo un estúpido rumor.

-Lo lamento, Aniki... realmente pensé que alguien aparecería

-No es tu culpa...- Makoto forzó una sonrisa -seguro podemos descubrir algo si preguntamos. Andando, debem- justo cuando se dió la vuelta para irse, algo bajito chocó contra él, o mas bien alguien.

-¡Oh no! ¡Dios santo, lo siento!- exclamó una repentina voz femenina -soy muy torpe...

-E..Ey, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco estaba atento hacia donde iba- Makoto intentaba calmar a la chica, justo notando de quién se trataba al ovservarla bie. Una chica de pelo largo castaño con lentes -¡¿Chihiro-san?!"

La nerviosa chica lo observó con una mezcla de shock y esperanza -M..Makoto-senpai?! er... eres tú?!

El susodicho sonrió, sorprendido al ver lo mucho que su compañera había cambiado con los años, e insegura de como debería reaccionar al verlo.

-Tú... ¡Por fín despertaste de tú coma!- Chihiro exclamó contenta, con sus ojos acumulando lágrimas al instante que lo rodeó en un abrazo -¡¡Es un milagro!!

'De nuevo eso de estar en coma... Supongo que tendré que seguir esa corriente por ahora' pensó Makoto acariciando la cabeza de su amiga, devolviendo el afecto.

Yu y Metis sonrieron ante la escena. Shinjiro por su parte les dió la espalda. No fue hasta que ella acabó el abrazo que notó al resto -Oh, hola...¿ustedes son amigos de Makoto-senpai?"

-Exactamente... Ah, ¡Ya recuerdo!- dijo Yu al instante -Eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que nos atendió cuando vine junto a los estudiantes de Yasogami High en un paseo escolar el año pasado.

Chihiro asintió con un leve sonrojo -S..Si...creo que te recuerdo. Ya me parecías familiar.

-Ya suponía que acabarías siendo la nueva presidenta- le sonrío Makoto -felicidades.

El rostro de Chihiro se volvió mas rojo -¡Gra..Gracias!- exclamó para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa.

De pronto, la escena llamó la atención de algunos alrededor -¡Viejo, es Makoto!- exclamó una voz. De pronto, un grupo ya había rodeado al peliazul, quién estaba tan sorprendido como felíz.

-Kenji... Rio...Kazushi...Yuko...Hidetoshi... Keisuke-senpai... Nozomi...

-Viejo, esto si que no lo esperaba. ¡De todos los posibles lugares de rencuentro, tenía que ser frente a la escuela!- Comentó Kenji sonriendo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del peliazul, un medio abrazo -Estaba pensando ausentarme por hoy, pero ahora me alivia no haberlo hecho.

-¿Tan holgazan como siempre huh? Algunas cosas nunca cambian- Indicó Makoto entre risas -Me alegra mucho volverlos a ver. ¿Como les ha ido?

El grupo le comentó a Makoto que hicieron desde sus graduaciones. Kenji ingresó a una clase de actuación para mejorar sus habilidades de comediante, detuvo sus manias de ir a por mujeres mayores, y ahora tenía una novia: Rio, su amiga de la infancia, quién ahora estudia para volverse instructora de Tennis. La pierna de Kazushi se curó por completo, y ahora era condiderado de los mejores atletas del equipo de Kendo en la escuela. Yuko estudiaba para ser profesora de educación física y salía junto a Kazushi, para la sorpresa y alegría de Makoto. Keisuke consiguió ingresar a la escuela de medicina, no obstante su pasión por la fotografía seguía intacta. Hidetoshi estudiaba para volverse profesor. Nozomi se convirtió en uno de los críticos de comida mas aclamados; Chihiro apenas se graduó, pero planeaba volverse escritora, y logró ingresar a una buena universidad.

-¿Y como has estado, Makoto-kun? ¿Cuando saliste del hospital?- Preguntó Yuko, curiosa.

-Todo bien. Apenas me dieron el alta ayer- les dijo mintiendo, realmente no quería decirles lo que de verdad sucedió. Luego apuntó al resto de sus compañeros. -A ellos también les permitieron salir ayer.

Hidetoshi observó a Shinjiro atentamente -¿Tú eres Aragaki-san, no? El chico al que dispararon por proteger a un chico de un psicópata, ¿cierto?

Shinjiro no quería comentar nada, pero tras recordar lo que les dijo el oficial Kurosawa, se resignó -Mas o menos.

-Debo decir que tuviste mucha suerte. Por lo que escuché, no cualquiera podría sobrevivir a un balazo tan directo- indicó Keisuke -aun así, no es de sorprenderse que hayas estado en coma por meses, y luego en rehabilitación. En verdad fue una recuperación difícil.

-Si tu lo dices...- contestó Shinjiro, rascandose la nuca. Estar rodeado de tantas personas comenzaba a ponerlo ansioso, pero se contuvo tanto como podía.

-Por cierto, Makoto-kun, ¿por qué viniste a la escuela en verano?" Preguntó Nozomi -¿Planeas retomar tus estudios?

-Pues vine junto a Yu porqué él necesitaba recoger unos papeles. Será transferido a otra escuela. Y...pensé que podría reencontrarme con mis amigos.

-¿Te refieres a Yukari y el resto de tus compañeros del dormitorio?- Preguntó Rio. Ante la mención del nombre, Makoto se sonrojó notoriamente, provocando que la chica riera -¡Lo sabía! Bueno, estas de suerte, Chihiro-chan se mantiene en contacto con Kirijo-Senpai, ella podría saber donde ellos encuentran.

-Oh, cierto. Kirijo-senpai me ayudó bastante cuando era presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Después de que ella y Sanada-san se graduaron, el dormitorio donde ustedes vivían cerró. Habían rumores diciendo que lo reformarían, pero jamás pasó. Lo reabrieron después de qur Takeba-senpai y el resto ingresaran a la universidad. Imagino que por ser el único donde permitían mascotas, y el mas cercano a donde ellos estudian- se detuvo unos segundos, tratando de recordar mas detalles -Aunque no creo que esten en Port Island de momento. Kirijo-senpai me comentó que ella saldría de viaje con sus amigos durante el verano. Creo que se fueron ayer, ¿o fue esta mañana?

-¿Sabes a dónde fueron? ¿Y sabes si mi hermana Aigis está con ellos?- Preguntó Metis de repente, obteniendo miradas curiosas del resto.

-Por favor, disculpenla- Intervino Yu a tiempo -Ella es una chica con amnesia qie nos encontramos en el hospital. Allí nos comentaron que es la hermana gemela fraternal de Aigis.

'Bien pensado, Yu-kun!' Pensó Makoto -Si, logró recuperar la memoria tras ver unas fotos de su hermana en mi teléfono.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, creo que ella está viajando con el resto. Ellos fueron de viaje a un pequeño pueblo en el centro del pais... creo que se llamaba Inaba... o algo así- contestó Chihiro.

-¡Ey, conozco ese lugar!- Dijo Kazuchi. -estuvo en las noticias hace unos meses. Comentaban acerca de unos sucesos raros, asesinatos, y un extraño clima.

_'Si supieras el resto del relato...'_ Pensó Yu.

-El equipo de tenis y Kazu-kun nos quedamos allí en un paseo escolar. Por supuesto fue mucho antes de que ese lio ocurriera- aclaró Rio, abrazando a Kenji por el brazo -Kirijo-senpai y los demás probablemente se hospedaran en la posada Amagi. Es un lugar lujoso.

-Inaba... es justo donde Yu-kun se transferirá- Indicó Makoto -él vivirá con su tío allí.

-Precisamente, allí será- contestó Yu -ahora que lo pienso. Debería llamarle para comentarle que ya poseo los papeles de la transferencia.

-Entonces, nuestro trabajo aquí terminó. Ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Makoto, mirando de nuevo a sus amigos -Me alegró volverlos a ver. Gracias a todos por su ayuda.

-Viejo, ni lo menciones. Fue genial volverte a vet- le sonrió Kenji guiñandole un ojo -Ah, y no te preocupes. Mantendremos tu retorno en secreto de Yukari y los demás. No quisiéramos arruinarles la sorpresa.

-Gracias, Kenji. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, chicos.

El grupo se despidió y le otorgaron gestos de despido a Makoto y sus amigos antes de que se fueran. Justo al momento de que dejaran la escuela, los graduados estudiantes de Gekkoukan intercambiaron miradas -Bueno, podría decirse que hoy fueron varias sorpresas tras otras, ¿no creen?- recalcó Hidetoshi. -aunque debimos haberles dicho que ella también despertó de su coma.

-¿Acaso olvidaste que nos pidió no decirles nada? Ella desea sorprender a Makoto-kun y los demás- explicó Rio.

-Por supuesto, sabemos que ellos dos se quedaran perplejos cuando se encuentren, pero oye, ¿es parte de la diversión, verdad?- añadió Keisuke con una sonrisa.

El resto asintió al estar de acuerdo, dejando atrás el colegio mientras discutían sus memorias escolares contentos de reencontrarse con viejos amigos.

\---

-Pues, salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Makoto. El grupo estaba caminando sobre las calles -aunque me intriga por qué razón todos piensan que estuve en coma, o que Shinjiro-senpai sobrevivió al disparo. Nada es como lo recuerdo...

-¿Quizás tendrá algo que ver con el daño que recibió el gran sello?- Sugirió Metis -pareciera que todos aquellos con los que tuviste un lazo tuvieron sus memorias alteradas, o algo así.

-¿Quién sabe? Ni la familia de Mitsuru podría cubrir esto- dijo Shinjiro -Ya empiezo a entender a que se referían con Igor diciendo cosas sin sentido. Él dijo que el destino nos unirá tanto a nuestros amigos, como a los de Yu de la misma manera que nosotros. ¿Quién diría que de todos los lugares irían a Inaba?

-Me tomó por sorpresa, pero es muy conveniente para nosotros- respondió Yu, pensativo -¿Cuál será el plan, Aniki?

-Primero, vayamos al dormitorio. Aun conservo mi llave. Si tenemos suerte Mitsuru-senpai no habrá cambiado la cerradura- explicó Makoto -si estpy en lo cierto, ellos habrán dejado tanto la habitación de Shinjiro-Senpai y la mía intactas. Por lo que podremos buscar nuestras cosas. Quizás encontremos ropa mas apropiada para Metis.

-¿Cómo? Conociendo a las chicas, habran cerrado sus habitaciones con llave- insinuó Shinjiro.

-Sé como acceder al cuarto de mi hermana- confesó Metis en voz baja -ella me lo mostró una vez.

-Podría funcionar. Después de empacar y estar listos, volveremos a la casa de Yu-kun- planeó Makoto -mientras él empaca sus cosas podemos comprar nuestros boletos a Inaba.

Yu estaba confuso -¿Eh? ¿Mi casa? Pero...

-Aún no has preparado lo que llevarás a Inaba, y tu brazo duele, necesitarás nuestra ayuda. Apartw, será mas sencillo si vamos a la estación juntos.- Makoto se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le molestaba. Aubque en verdad, no quería dejar a Yu por su cuenta.

Asintiendo Yu comprendío -Bien pensado...- él no quería admitir que odiaria estar a solas por el momento. 'Gracias, Aniki...'

-De acuerdo. Vayamos- Dijo Shinjiro, mientras se dirigían al primer destino.

\----

**_Sala del Dormitorio de Iwatodai._**..

-Ah, nunca pensé que estaría felíz de ver este lugar otra vez- Comentó Makoto mientras ingresaba a la sala junto a los otros -Parece que aquí nada cambió durante estos dos años.

-Quizás solo sea yo, pero siento la atmósfera muy diferente a la ultima vez que estuve aquí- Indicó Metis -Se siente mas... tranquilo...

-Porqué aquella vez, todos seguíamos afectados por el recuerdo de Nyx, atrapados aquí y...- Shinjiro unió sus cejas, gruñendo en frustración ante otro recuerdo que aseguraba no haber experimentado -Maldición, ¡¿Cómo sigo sabiendo estas cosas?!"

-De momento no deberías preocuparte por eso, Shinjiro-san- le sugirió Yu -probablemente lo descubramos cuando investigemos mas sobre esta amenaza. Pueden que tus amigos sepan algo.

-Yu-kun tiene razón. Por ahora, centrémonos en lo importante- dijo Makoto decidido -iré a chequear mi cuarto. Con algo de suerte, todas mis cosas seguirán allí- se limpió el sudor de su frente -también debería darme una ducha... ah, el verano es tan brutal como lo recordaba. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Senpai.

-Supongo...- respondió Shinjiro, bastante exhausto.

Ahora, Makoto se dirigió a Metis -¿Dijiste que sabías entrar al cuarto de Aigis, verdad? No deberías de tener problemas escogiendo que ponerte. Oh, y trata de buscar una bolsa lo suficientemente grande para llevar tu arma. No queremos llamar la atención.

-Vale. Debería...¿Debería vestir lo mismo que usaría mi hermana en verano?- Preguntó Metis.

-Bien pensado. Solo asegurare de cubrir tus brazos y piernas. De esa manera no sospecharan de tí- ahora Makoto miró a Yu -mantente cómodo, Yu-kun. No tardaremos.

Los tres residentes subieron las escaleras, dejando al peliplateado por su cuenta quien aprovechó hechar un vistaso al lugar -Que gracioso, este lugar de cierta forma me recuerda a nuestra "base secreta" en Inaba- murmuró para sí mismo, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras recordaba todas las veces que estuvo allí junto a sus compañeros esforzándose y pensando duro para resolver el misterio.

La sonrisa desapareció. Yu se sentía atrapado con todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días, por poco olvidaba lo que podría haberle pasado a sus padres. Ahora que estaba solo, el recuerdo le dió un enorme golpe de realidad _'No, maldición... ahora no'_ sus lágrimas salían sin detenerse, por si solas. _'no tengo tiempo para llorar...'_

No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció allí quitándose las lágrimas, hasta que el sonido de varias pisadas bajando las escaleras lo devolvieron a la realidad. Antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, él se secó las lágrimas. El primero en bajar fue Makoyo, vistiendo una simple camisa junti a unos jeans. Seguido de cerca por Shinjiro, quien ahora usaba una camisa ligera de botones marrón bajo otra negra normal, además de unos jeans, y su siempre confiable gorro. Ambos llevaban sus maletas, preparados para irse.

-Uff, ¡mucho mejor! Que suerte que dejaron mis cosas- comentó el peliazul, tranquilo hasta notar a su amigo, Yu, quién seguía callado -¿Ocurre algo, Banchou-kun?

-N..No...- murmuró Yu, sin encarar a Makoto -tenía curiosidad y me puse a ver el lugar ...

Makoto sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero decidió preguntar después, no sentía que fuera el mejor momento -Si tu lo dices.

-¡Estoy lista!- escucharon decir a Metis en lo que esta terminó de bajar las escaleras.

Los tres la miraron. La androide usaba uno de los uniformes de invierno de Aigis, y llevaba una maleta con una forma cilíndrica -¿Co-como me veo?- preguntó tímida -¿Este camuflaje es apropiado?

-Luce muy bien en tí- le complementó Makoto -Yukari y las demás dirían que luces bonita. Seguro que Aigis estará contenta.

Asintiendo Metis sonrió con un ligero sonrojo -gracias, Makoto-san...

-Un problema resuelto- comentó Shinjiro, acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro -no puedo creer que hasta conservaran nuestras armas... pero mi hacha llamaría bastante la atención.

-Habrán pensando que así honrarían tu memoría- insinuó Yu -No te preocupes por tus armas. Podemos mandarla a Inaba por envío o comprar una nueva en la vieja herrería del maestro Daidara.

-Tienes razón. Yo por lo menos podría mandar mi espada en una de las cajas, así que no habrá problema- dijo Makoto -De acuerdo, vámonos. ¿Se les antoja unos takoyaki por el camino?"

-Pues si, no los comía desde hace tiempo- contestó Shinjiro.

-Igual yo- dijo Yu -los takoyaki de la estación Iwatodai Station son los mejores que he probado.

-¿qué es un 'takoyaki'?- curiosa Metis preguntó, al no tener idea.

-pues...ya lo verás, es mas fácil que explicarlo- indicó Makoto, abriendo la puerta -¡andando!

Tras eso fueron sin problemas al apartamento de Yu, después de una parada al puesto de Takoyaki por una rápida merienda.

\----

Para el momento que el grupo llegó a la casa de Yu, ya era de noche. Yu ya se encontraba exhausto, pero aun tenía que terminar de empacar sus cosas para su viaje de regreso a Inaba. Había pasado por varios momentos inimaginables desde que tuvo el accidente.

El primer milagro fue reencontrarse con su perdido amigo Makoto, alguien que consideraba su hermano. Quién apareció literalmente de la nada junto a Shinjiro Aragaki. Y entonces al ser atacados por unos Shadows, descubrió que Makoto poseía el mismo poder de la Wild card que él, y así como Shinjiro era también un usuario de Persona. Si esto no podía haber sido suficiente, cuando fueron a la velvet room buscando respuestas, se encontraron con una curiosa compañera: Metis, una androide que poseía el mismo poder que ellos. Para un chico que apenas le dieron el alta del hospital, y solo esperaba regresar a Inaba, se sentía sobrecargado.

Por otra parte, no podía quejarse. Makoto seguía siendo como su amigable hermano mayor desde que ambos apenas eran unos niños.

El susodicho notó que algo pasaba por la mente de Yu, pero prefirió no comentar, esperanzado de que este pueda abrirse a ellos en el momento indicado.

Sus amigos también eran buenas personas. Shinjiro tenía una mirada intimidante y una actitud ruda, aunque era un buen cocinero y no le molestaba cooperar con la cocina. Metis se sentía incómoda al inicio, lentamente abriéndose al resto. Quizás porque Makoto era cercano a su "hermana", Aigis, y tanto este como Yu poseían el poder de la Wild Card como esta. En cuanto a Shinjiro, podría ser debido a que sus personas compartían Arcana, el Hierophant. Y por extraño que parezca, de alguna manera ya se conocían. El como era posible seguía siendo un misterio para estos dos.

Apesar de disfrutar de la compañía Yu seguía lamentando la desaparición de sus padres. No habían pruebas de que hubieran muerto, pero tampoco señales de que hayan sobrevivido. Esta confusión lo tenía loco! Necesitaba descubrir la verdad, ¿pero por dónde debería empezar?

Mientras el joven seguía reflexionando en su cuarto, una suave voz le llamó. -¿Banchou-kun?- la mano de este se colocó sobre su hombro.

Este le miró para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que conocía bastante bien -¿Ocurre algo, Aniki?

-Estás llorando...- le señaló Makoto con seriedad, limpiando un pequeño trazo de lágrimas que salieron del ojo derecho del peli plateado.

Notando lo dedicado y preocupado que estaba siendo su amigo, Yu se sintió bastante aliviado, tanto que ya no contuvo las lágrimas. El odiaba verse emocional o inestable delante de otros, pero si ya no podía evitarlo, se alegraba que fuese frente a Makoto.

Su figura de hermano mayor estuvo a su lado en un instante, le tomó por los hombros con gentileza, y lo guió hasta que ambos se sentaran en el sofa -O..Oye todo va estar bien... no te preocupes. Estoy aquí.

Aún con lágrimas en su rostro, Yu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Ja, no has cambiado nada...- cubrió sus ojos, pero era inútil. Su fortaleza se quebró -¡...Maldita sea! ¡Los extraño...!

Sus palabras parecían susurros, aunque Makoto lo escuchaba. Le recostó la cabeza en su hombro al ser el peliplateado mas alto -Es sobre tus padres... ¿No?

No había que ser un genia para notarlo.

Yu colocó su cabeza sobre el cuello de Makoto, remojando la camisa de este entre sollozos, tal como un niño pequeño.

El peliazul se limitó a sostenerlo; acariciaba su espalda con gentileza en lo que este se apenaba y lloraba con todo. Era todo lo que podía hacer, y por supuesro lo haría por Yu.

Tras un rato, Yu se quedó sin mas lágrimas que derramar. Dando un último sollozo, él se alejó de Makoto, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, totalmente apenado al notar el espacio remojado que le dejó en su camisa -Perdón, por eso...

Parpadeando confuso Makoto vió la parte mojada de su camisa, encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisa burlona -Nah, no te preocupes. Parecías necesitarlo, hubiera sido peor si seguías conteniendote- el peliplateado asistió antes de bostezar de repente -También algo de sueño...- Makoto vió las maletas -dejame encargarme de esto, tu descansa.

Yu sonrió, agradeciendo -Gracias, Aniki...

-Oye, para eso están los hermanos mayores, ¿verdad Banchou-kun?- insinuó sonriendo, acariciandole la cabeza.

Mientras los dos empacaban, Shinjiro y Metis los observaban desde la puerta -Entonces... ¿Yu-san estaba triste porqué perdió a su familia?- frunciendo el entrecejo, Metis preguntó.

-Parece ser el caso, pero no esta confirmado, aun hay esperanza- respondió Shinjiro -no deberíamos meternos en su problema de momento. Ya nos dirá cuando quiera hablar del tema.

-Entiendo...- Metis estaba pensativa -Yo... creo... entender como se siente...

-¿En serio?- Alzando una ceja, Shinjiro le miró -supongo que extrañas bastante a Aigis, ¿uh?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Maldita sea. La forma en que siempre te refieres a ella nos da esa impresión, supongo que simplemente odias estar sola.

Metis asintió -Crees...¿qué ella estará felíz de volverme a ver?

-No veo porque no. Eres su hermana después de todo. No importa que hayas nacido de sus emociones como comentó Yu.

-Gracias... Shinjiro-san.

-No fue la gran cosa...- Shinjiro se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la sala -Descansemos por ahora. Ya ea muy tarde, y dudo que nos vayamos hoy. Iré a preparar la cena.

\--

La siguiente mañana, ya recuperados, el grupo se fué a la estación después del desayuno. Yu aprovechó una oportuna llamada de su tío para avisarle que irá con tres personas más. De esa forma, el detective no se sorprendería al verlos de la nada, y preparar su casa para visitas.

En lo que esperaban al tren, Shinjiro miraba a su alrededor hasta que alguien captó su atención - la chica se parecía a la que vió en su sueño. Esta parecía esperar al mismo tren que ellos iban a tomar. Al notar que él le miraba y salir de la sorpresa, le dió una ligera sonrisa. _'¡Es ella! Entonces no es una invención mía...'_

Estuvo apunto de ir frente a ella demandando respuesta hasta wue Makoto le llamó, quién estaba usando su reproductor Mp3 -¡Senpai! Ehhh...¿ocurre algo?

-No... nada- contestó Shinjiro. Al volver a ver en esa dirección, la chica ya se había ido. '¡Oh mierda! Aquí vamos de nuevo... ¿estoy volviendo a ver cosas?'

Pronto el tren llegó a la estación. En lo que los cuatro abordaron, ninguno de ellos notó a la chica castaña que los seguía, entrando por la otra puerta.

_'Este será un verano interesante...'_ pensó la chica, sonriendo mientras se colocaba sus rojos auriculares, encendiendo su reproductor Mp3, que era del mismo modelo del peli azul _'¿Verdad, Aniki, Banchou-kun?'_  
\---


	3. Encuentro de usuarios Persona

Mientras Makoto, Shinjiro, Metis, y Yu seguían en Tatsumi Port Island buscando información sobre el paradero de los actuales miembros de SEES, un tren acababa de llegar a la estación Yasoinaba.

Un grupo de jovenes adultos se acercaron a la salída del mencionado tren mientras el conductor anunciaba: "Hemos llegado a Yasoinaba… Estación Yasoinaba…"

-Por fin llegamos. Este pequeño lugar luce bastante encantador- una joven pelirroja llamada Mitsuru salía del tren viendo su alrededor, parandose sobre la plataforma, seguida de un peculiar y curioso grupo. Uno por uno, estos dejaron el tren: una joven de cabello corto azul claro medio despeinado llamada Fuuka Yamagishi, una mujer alta y rubia que usaba una banda blanca sobre su corto cabello conocida como Aigis; un joven adolescente castaño llamado Ken Amada; un joven de pelo plateado y rostro bastante masculino Akihiko Sanada, una joven de cabello castaño y claro, con una mirada inteligente, Yukari Takeba. Y por último, un joven que podría considerarse un bufón, que llevaba una gorra de béisbol y una chiva, junto a una sonrisa maliciosa sobre su rostro, Junpei Iori -Estación Yasoinaba. Es aun mas pequeña a como la imaginé...

-Podrá ser pequeña, pero por aquí pasaron cosas extrañas- dijo Junpei, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Lo juro, Junpei, si tan solo no nos hubieses mostrado esa página de Internet, pensaría que solo sería otro rumor paranormal- le recalcó Yukari.

-Oye, ya sé que no te agradan las historias paranormales, Yuka-tan, pero todo ese rollo de alguna forma se parecía a lo que vivimos en nuestros días de preparatoria.

-Tienes un buen punto…- indicó Akihiko, mirando su alrededor -Bien, ¿cuál es el plan, Mitsuru?"

La pelirroja sacudió su cabello -Después de dejar nuestras pertenencias en la posada Amagi, visitaremos los alrededores del pueblo. He hecho unos arreglos con el mánager y su hija para que sean nuestros guías.

-Es muy conveniente. Ojalá podamos encontrar información útil- comentó Fuuka. De pronto, recordó algo -Oh, ¿no deberíamos dejar salir ya a Koro-Chan?"

-Lo tengo- se ofreció Ken. Se dirigió hasta sus pertenencias y tomó una jaula para luego abrir la puerta -Adelante, Koro, ¡Puedes salir!

Un perrito blanco salió deliberado. Este portaba una túnica canina que llevaba dos alas sobre su espalda. Sus profundos ojos carmesí observaban los alrededores, mientras olfateaba por varios lados.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que viajar en eso, Koromaru. ¿me perdonas?- pidió Mitsuru bajando sy tono, colocándose en cunclillas y extendiendo su palma al perro.

Koromaru acarició su mano, ladrando con muchos animos demostrados por su cola -Koromaru-san esta diciendo: 'Lo entiendo. No te preocupes por esto'-tradució Aigis.

-Si ya estamos todos aquí, ¡pues vamonos!- Comentó Junpei entusiasmado.

El grupo decidió buscar el autobus que se dirigía a la posada Amagi mas temprano. Curiosa, Aigis observaba el cielo azul de forma distante.

-Aigis- le llamó Yukari -¿estás bien?

-Oh, sí… estoy bien, Yukari-san…- Aigis suspiró con melancolía -Por alguna razón, he estado pensando bastante sobre ellos… él y… ella…

Al principio Yukari se mantuvo callada. Aigis se había convertido en su amiga mas cercana después de los eventos del Abismo del Tiempo, era bastante obvio para ella que esta extrañaba no solo a Makoto, sino a Metis también, quién se había convertido en lo mas cercano a un familiar para ella, apesar del hecho de haber nacido de sus propias emociones -Lo sé... también los extraño. Pero no olvides que…no estas sola, ¿de acuerdo?"

Aigis sonrió -Gracias, Yukari-san.

-No lo menciones- Yukari devolvió la sonrisa -Sigamos, los demás nos esperan

Las dos fueron juntas detrás del resto del grupo de amigos, sin alejarse un solo momento entre ellas mismas.

\----

Yukiko se dirigía lentamente a la parada de autobús, pérdida en sus pensamientos. Según su madre, era ella quien supuestamente tenía que encontrarse con los universitarios de Tatsumi Port Island, que se quedarían en la posada de su familia, y darles un tour por Inaba. Realmente no le importaba ese recado. Estos no eran tan mayores que ella, por lo que no le sería complicado entablar una conversación. También le pidió algo de ayuda a Chie y al resto de sus amigos, por lo que no será nada difícil.

'_Ellos son de Port Island…el mismo lugar dónde ahora vive Yu-kun. ¿Me pregunto como estará?_' pensó Yukiko, preocupada. '_No contestar mis E-mails, o los del resto no es algo que él haría… claro, podría estar ocupado con su escuela. Pues, mi situación no es muy distinta…_'

-¡Ey, Senpai!- una profunda, y amigable voz sacó a Yukiko de sus pensamientos.

Ella se dió la vuelta, sonriendole a Kanji Tatsumi y a Naoto Shirogane, quienes caminaban hacia esta -Buenas, Yukiko-senpai- saludó Naoto.

-Oh, Hola, Kanji-kun…Naoto-kun- ella dió una reverencia, devolviendo el saludo -Gracias por venir.

-Ni lo menciones- Kanji se encogió de hombros -y entonces, ¿dónde están Chie-senpai y los demás?

-Chie se fué a buscar a Rise-chan, pues ella dijo que necesitaba ayudar a su abuela en la tienda de tofu por un rato. Yosuke-kun me dijo que él y Teddie vendrán cuando terminen sus trabajos en Junes- explicó la pelinegra antes de ver su reloj -Kirijo-san y su grupo llegarán pronto. ¿deberíamos adelantarnos?

-Por mí esta bien- respondió el príncipe detective, seguido de Kanji, quién asintió.

El trío de jóvenes se acercó a la parada de autobús. Tras esperar por diez minutos, el bus que habían tomado Mitsuru y compañía llegó al mencionado destino.

Hubo una pequeña conmoción mientras el grupo de ciudadanos bajaban sus maletas. Hasta que finalmente, una elegante mujer de cabello rojizo se acercó a ellos -Disculpe, ¿es usted Amagi-san?- Preguntó Mitsuru, observando a Yukiko. Era fácil de deducir al ser la única vistiendo un kimono rosado.

Yukiko asintió esbozando una sonrisa de bienvenida -Me llamo Yukiko Amagi. Por favor, solo llámeme Yukiko. Usted debe ser Kirijo-san- ella señaló a Kanji y Naoto mientras estos reverenciaron al grupo en un pequeño saludo -ellos son mis amigos, Kanji Tatsumi y Naoto Shirogane. Espero que no les moleste ni a tí ni a tus amigos, pero les pedí ayuda a los míos con el tour. El resto llegara pronto.

-¡Mientras más mejor!- exclamó Junpei, sonriendo. Koromaru por su parte ladró con emoción.

Kanji no pudo evitar sonreir y asombrarse al ver al Shiba Inu y su mullido, pelaje blanco -E..Ey, es un perrito muy bonito… ¿pu..puedo acariciarlo?

-Claro que sí. Koro-chan, ve y saluda a Kanji-kun- le pidió Fuuka.

Koromaru trotó hacia Kanji, quién se arrodilló sobre una pierna para acariciarlo. Este olfateó la mano de Kanji, antes de dejarse, aceptandolo -Wow, que buen pelaje posees, tan suave y rizado...- le alabó Kanji, frotando al canino detrás de su oreja, una parte que el adoraba que le tocaran -y su conjunto de perro esta muy bien hecho. Quiero decir, las alas estan perfectamente tejidas y le permiten moverse con la misma libertad. Y el diseño...

Yukari se sorprendió con los detalles que Kanji estaba describiendo con facilidad -Wow, Kanji-kun, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre ropa?

-Pu..pues, mi Ma dirige una tienda de textiles y mas o menos... le ayudo allí.

-Kanji-kun es realmente bueno tejiendo, al haber crecido en ese entorno. El también enseña a otros como hacer todo lo que sabe, como peluches- continuó Naoto por él, para su sorpresa -es realmente bueno en todo eso.

-¡N..Naoto!

-Eso es bastante cool, Kanji-san- le dijo Ken, sorprendido -puedes fabricar cosas que otros no pueden.

Kanji se puso un poco rojo ante el alago, mas que nada aliviado -gracias, chico. Son bienvenidos a visitar nuestra tienda cuando gusten. Puedo mostrarles varias de mis creaciones.

-Será un gran placer, Kanji-san- dijo Aigis.

-Comenzando con el tour, ¿a que tipo de lugar les...– Yukiko no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por un conocido grito

-¡Yukiko!- Gritó Chie mientras ella y Rise llegaban con prisas -Wow, ¡¿Ya están aquí?!

-Vaya, hablando de grupos geniales- comentó Rise con emoción -¡Hola a todos, chicos! ¡Soy Rise Kujikawa!

-Rise Kujikawa… ¡No puede ser! ¿no estaré soñando?…¡¿Eres Risette?!- exclamó un impactado Junpei -¡Asombroso! ¡Eres incluso mas linda en persona!

Rise río ante el comentario -¡Gracias!

-Siempre puedes contar con Rise-chan para captar toda la atención- dijo Chie divertida -Oh por cierto, yo soy Chie Satonaka. Encantada de conocerlos- se presentó antes de ver a su alrededor -Oigan, ¿dónde están Yosuke y Teddie? Pensé que ya estaban aquí….

-TED, ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI CABEZA! ¡NO PUEDO VER A DONDE VOY!

¡DETENTE!- gritó otra voz -¡YOSUKE, DETEN ESTA COSA!"

El grupo miró detrás de ellos notando que dos jovenes en una bicicleta se les acercaban a toda velocidad, fuera de control. Mitsuru estaba confusa -¿Pero qué..?

-¡Viene directo a nosotros! ¡Cuidado!- Gritó Akihiko, tomando el brazo de Mitsuru, tirando de ella para apartarla del camino.

Todos con prisa se alejaron de la ruta antes de que la bici pasara en medio de todos bastante rápido, chocando con fuerza entre un montón de botes de basura.

Chie sudó ante la escena -Ugh… tengo que preguntar…

Yukari le miró -¿Los conoces?

-Esos fueron Yosuke y Teddie- la artista marcial rodó sus ojos -no tengo idea de porqué sigue usando esa bici…siempre acaba hecho pedazos.

-¡H-Hey!- gritó Yosuke, rodando atascado en uno de los botes de basura -¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayudeme!

-¡Por favor, Ayudenmeeeee!- pidió lloroso Teddie, en el mismo predicamento.

-Um… ¿no deberíamos ayudarlos?- preguntó Fuuka.

Con la ayuda de Akihiko y Kanji, Yosuke y Teddie fueron salvados -Uff…ese fue un buen golpe... gracias a todos por la ayuda- les dijo Yosuke -Oh, ustedes deben ser los chicos de los que Yukiko me habló. Yo soy Yosuke Hanamura, y este pequeño busca problemas es Teddie.

-¿Estás bien, Yosuke-senpai? ¿Y tú Teddie?- preguntó Naoto -¿Por qué venían ambos en una sola bicicleta? Ya saben que es ilegal.

-Yo estoy muy bien, Nao-chan. Gracias por preocuparte por mí- contestó Teddie, ignorando la pregunta con una radiante sonrisa que incluyó brillo -aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Yosuke…

-¡Callate!- exclamó Yosuke con enojo -¡Es tu culpa que chocasemos en primer lugar! ¡¿Aparte de arruinar mi Motoneta, ahora quieres destruir mi bici también?!"

Teddie tartamudeó del miedo -Pero Yosuke, mis patines perdieron una rueda. ¿cómo se supone que llegaría a tiempo sin un transporte?

-Tienes suerte de que no nos hayan arrestado pequeño bastar–

-Ey, no seas tan duro con el chico- intervino Yukari -Fué un accidente, y te pidió perdón.

Teddie alzó su cabeza para ovservarla con felicidad -oh, oh, pero que chica mas bonita eres. Eres muy gentil-Osa con Teddie...

-¿Gentil-Osa?- ella alzó una ceja -mmh…y yo que pensaba que las bromas de Junpei eran las lamentables.

-Verdad… ¡OYE!- protestó Junpei alzando la voz.

Todos rieron ante la escena excepto Aigis, quién observaba al chico rubio con extrema atención.

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo, Aigis?- preguntó Mitsuru, notando su extraño comportamiento.

-Él…- La rubia señaló a Teddie -no…él no es humano…

Todos callaron sus risas ante esas palabras.

Aigis prosiguió -No es un humano, pero no es peligroso… es un Shadow... y posee un Persona…

El Investigation Team sw quedó sin palabras al igual que el resto de SEES -¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se dió cuenta…?! Quiero decir, ¡¿Qué saben acerca de los Shadows y los Personas?!- demandó Naoto. Se preguntaba como el tan bien conservado secreto había sido descubierto con tanta facilidad.

Junpei sonrió como un idiota -Como dije hace rato, este lugar es perfecto para nuestras vacaciones.

-Espera, ¿Ustedes también son usuarios Persona?- Preguntó Rise, tan sorprendida como curiosa.

-Por supuesto- contestó Akihiko -oye, este no es el mejor lugar para conversar este tema. ¿conocen algún sitio dónde podamos discutir?

-¿Qué tal nuestra base super especial?- Sugirió Chie -es el único lugar que se me ocurre.

-Servirá perfectamente- declaró Mitsuru -por favor, guienos hasta allí.

\---

Comedor de Junes…

-¿Entonces, Esta es su 'base super especial'?- preguntó Junpei tras pasar por varias mesas.

-¿Qué, esperaban?- replicó Chie -¿Alguna clase de cuartel tecnológico super secreto?

-Meh… mas o menos…

El ambiente entre ellos dejó de ser incómodo tras presentarse.

-De acuerdo, empezemos- Indicó Yosuke, dirigiéndose a Mitsuru -¿Ustedes también son usuarios Persona, verdad?

Mitsuru negó con su cabeza -Es parcialmente verídico. Nosotros ya no podemos invocar los nuestros.

Yukari asintió -Pues si, cuando los Shadows desaparecieron de este mundo hace dos años, nuestra posibilidad de usar Personas también.

Yukiko se sorprendió -Espera, ¿dijiste 'este mundo'? ¿ustedes podían invocarlos en este mundo?

-Usabamos nuestros Personas en una dimension diferente a la nuestra. Bueno, mas o menos. Es…complicado- dijo Fuuka.

-Nuestra escuela estaba, por cierta razón, fue 'maldecida' hace varios años, tranformandose en una torre gigante, Tartarus, cuyo unico propósito era atraer al portador de la muerte, Nyx- continuó Mitsuru -Nuestros Personas podían ser invocados en este mundo, porqué técnicamente, no lo habíamos dejado.

-Una torre gigante...- murmuró Kanji -Joder…no es algo que verías todos los días.

-¡¿Shadows en este mundo?!- exclamó Teddie -¡No es posible, Los Shadows no pueden existir fuera del suyo!

-En efecto, no era por mucho tiempo- aclaró Mitsuru -solo podían dejar la torre cada luna llena, y ocasionalmente, algunos aparecían en las calles.

Teddie estaba en shock, no podía creerlo -¿Pero cómo es posible? No deberían poder...

-Su situación fue diferente, Teddie- Intervino Naoto -Los Shadows solo se manifestaron en este mundo durante ese tiempo, asi como a nosotros nos tocó entrar al de estos- ella miró a Mitsuru -¿Por cuanto tiempo permanecía la torre?

-La escuela se convertía en Tartarus cada medianoche durante una hora.

-Entiendo- Naoto colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensativa -si de verdad los Shadows no pueden permanecer en nuestro mundo, eso explica porqué Tartarus desaparecía al terminar la hora.

-Chicos, se que esta historia es muy interesante, ¿pero y si mejor esperamos a que la terminen?- sugirió Rise -Las especulaciones pueden esperar.

-Durante una hora cada medianoche, el mundo se paralizaba. La llámanos, la Hora Oscura. Solo aquellos que poseían el potencial de usar un Persona podían permanecer apropiadamente, además, los aparatos electrónicos dejaban de funcionar. Yo fuí la primera persona en el area que obtuvo este poder para enfrentarme a los Shadows- inició Mitsuru.

Akihiko siguió el relato -Mitsuru y yo fuimos los primeros qie decidimos explorar Tartarus. Junto a un amigo llamado Shinjiro, los tres iniciamos un equipo de investigación: SEES: el "Escuadrón de ejecución extracurricular especializada" en inglés. Nos dedicabamos a descubrir la razón por la que Tartarus aparecía, buscando alguna manera de acabar con la hora oscura.

Yukari fue la siguiente en proseguir -Eventualmente, cada luna llena traía consigo un monstruoso Shadow poderoso que dejaba Tartarus y atacaba el mundo exterior. Fue nuestra responsabilidad acabar con ellos antes de que lastimaran gente inocente. Desafortunadamente, algunas personas caían enfermas al entrar en contacto con los Shadows. Desarrollando una enfermedad llamada 'síndrome de apatía ', una condición que los dejaba despiertos, aunque incapaces de pensar por ellos mismos…con vida, y sin ella al mismo tiempo. Varios rumores iniciaron sobre esta condición, pero solo nosotros sabíamos la verdad. Cada vez que derrotabamos un Shadow poderoso, el número de víctimas se reducía, pero cada vez que la siguiente luna llena se acercaba volvía aumentar.

Fuuka hizo gestos con sus manos mientras hablaba -Desafortunadamente, no habíamos contado que al derrotar a los 12 grades shadows, estabamos fusionandolos en una sola entidad. Eventualmente lo notamos tras acabar con ellos, llevándonos a otro problema. Gracias a estas acciones, la humanidad estaba en peligro.

Aigis dió un paso al frente -Fuí creada originalmente para enfrentar a los Shadows, específicamente al grande que representa la Muerte, el 13er Arcana. Fuí derrotada, y reconstruida años después. Tras derrotar al último gran Shadow, Muerte apareció frente a nosotros en una imagen falsa. Al descubrir esa falacia intente hacerle frente, pero desapareció. Nos comentó que regresaría en víspera de año nuevo, permitiendo que tomaramos una decisión; morir junto a todo el mundo sin nuestros recuerdos de forma pacífica, o mantener nuestras memorias conociendo que tarde o temprano íbamos a morir. Sin importar la elección, el mundo llegaría a su fin el 31 de enero del 2010.

La voz de Junpei siguió de forma sorpresiva, al no avisar quw hablaría -el problema fué, no nos gustaba ninguna de las opciones. Por lo que nos abrimos paso hasta la cima de Tartarus, y justo el 31 de enero, enfrentamos a una representación de Nyx, una entidad formada por los oscuros deseos de la humanidad para acabar con nuestro sufrimiento usando la muerte…o algo así. De cualquier forma, pateamos su trasero, pero tenía un as bajo la manga. Invocó una cosa, que…parecía una luna, la cual acercaba lentamente al mundo... dimos todo por perdido, pero...

SEES se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Pero, qué…?- pidió Chie, moviendose a la orilla de su silla.

Todos los que ya hablaron observaron a Aigis, quién sonrió con tristeza -...Pero, nuestro líder sacrificó su vida para sellar a Nyx y bloquear cualquier deseo de destrucción de la humanidad. Logró detenerlo pir su cuenta y salvar al mundo. Todo lo que necesitó fue nuestros pensamiemtos de él, junto a nuestra indestructible esperanza.

El grupo de Inaba quedó en shock. En especial Yukiko, que no podía creerlo. Todo lo que ellos dijeron de alguna manera se parecía a su incidente

-Pero allí no acaba todo- la voz se Ken rompió el silencio -estabamos por separar nuestros caminos, hasta que por alguna razón cierto día se repetía a cada rato. Gracias al habernos involucrados con detener a Nyx, quedamos atrapados en el desierto del tiempo. Y por alguna razón, Aigis recibió el poder de nuestro lider. Tuvimos que adentrarnos a este desierto para deshacer el resto de los oscuros deseos de la humanidad para salir. Veran, cuando nuestro lider se sacrificó, él establecio una barrera que se quebraba gracias a nuestra negación de su deseo. Era realmente resistente, pero esta comenzaba a quebrarse, solo en dos meses. Hemos visto una parte del pasado de cada uno en ese desierto, y finalmente tras tener todo dicho y hecho, era el momento de nuestra batalla final para defender la humanidad, contra un monstruo llamado Erebus.

-¿Asumo que ustedes ganaron, verdad?- Preguntó Kanji. Ken asintió como respuesta.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es su historia?- preguntó Akihiko.

Naoto decidió hablar -Yo puedo recapitular nuestra aventura.

Yukiko asintió -Eres la indicada, nosotros rellenaremos las partes que no recuerdes.

Naoto les contó sobre la historia detrás de los asesinatos en Inaba, el mundo dentro de la TV, y la eventual confrontación de la humanidad sobre ocultar la verdad detrás de la niebla. Dejó de lado las partes embarazosas, pero incluyó los errores que cometieron tratando de capturar al culpable, causando que la niebla de ese mundo saliera al real, atentando en transformar todo ser viviente en un Shadow. Incluso les resumieron el origen de Teddie, que acabó por shockear a los oyentes.

Y finalmente, Naoto les contó lo que ocurrió con Izanami, y como su lider se enfrentó frente a frente contra esta diosa del origen de Japón en solitario, usando como arma sus pensamientos que los unias con sus lazos mas fuerte en Inaba. Al momento que ella mencionó esto, el ambiente se volvio tenso. Las similitudes entre ambos lideres eran innegables. Ambos fueron excepciones a la regla Persona, y también se enfrentaron a una deidad que atentaba contra la humanidad.

-Y... ¿qué pasó con su lider?- preguntó Yukari.

-Volvió con sus padres- dijo Chie -ahora vive en Port-island.

Yukari miró al suelo. Su expresión se había vuelto... amarga.

-Ya han pasado tres años, y aún así, seguimos deseando que regrese a nosotros- explicó Aigis -Cuando heredé sus poderes de usar múltiples Personas, nos preocupamos de que yo moriría también. Como no lo hice, desde ese día, me prometí a mí misma hacer lo posible para cesar sus dolores…"

Yosuke se rascó la nuca nervioso -Bueno, odio tener que decir esto, pero lo que ya está hecho, no se puede revertir. No podemos vivir atados al pasado, ¿verdad?

-Estás en lo correcto- admitió Mitsuru -Aunque… es simplemente difícil superar la muerte de dos queridos amigos.

-¿D...dos?- preguntó Yukiko.

-Shinjiro, quién nos ayudó desde el inicio de Sees- Akihiko desvío la mirada -Si…él…

La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio

-¡Bueno!- Rise golpeó la mesa y se levantó deprisa, sonriendo -¡suficiente de cosas depresivas! Entre todos, ¿cuantas veces hemos salvado al mundo? ¡deberíamos divertimos de vez en cuando!

-¿Qué les parecería ir al mundo de la TV?- Sugirió Chie -Su forma de usar sus Personas se ha ido, pero la nuestra aún existe. ¿quizás querrían verlos? Y hasta podría ser posible que usen los suyos allí.

-Y ahora, ya que el ambiente de allí es hermoso, ¡será un grandioso cambio para ustedes!- añadió Yukiko.

-¡Suena muy bien!- dijo Yosuke. De pronto fué interrumpido por su celular, decidiendo contestar -Un momento. Habla Hanamura. Oh, hola Dojima-san… ¿Qué? ¡Claro, por supuesto podemos! No ¡será ninguna molestia! Vale, estaremos allí mañana. No hay problema. Nos vemos- tras colgar volvió a mirar a los demás -Era Dojima-san, el tío de nuestro lider. Me preguntó si podiamos cuidar a su hija, Nanako-chan, mañana. Estará ocupado en una diligencia fuera del pueblo.

-Entonces, ¡que Nana-Chan venga mañana junto a nosotros!- Sugirió Teddie -le he prometido que le mostraría ese lugar, ya que ahora no es peligroso para ella, ¡podremos jugar bastante!

Los miembros de SEES se sintieron emocionados por la idea. -Muy bien, estamos de acuerdo- dijo Mitsuru -Bueno, nos reuniremos mañana, y procederemos juntos a ese lugar.

-Vale. ¡Oh, pero si es tarde!- exclamó Teddie de forma repentina, haciendo a todos reír.

-Wow, el tiempo vuela…- dijo Rise, viendo el atardecer -debo volver a casa. Le prometí a mi abuela ayudarla a cerrar la tienda de Tofu.

-Yo también debería irme. Mi abuelo me espera para cenar- dijo Naoto, levantándose del asiento.

-Oye, Naoto… s..si no te molesta… iré contigo…- se ofreció Kanji, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ella se sorprendió, pero aceptó gustosa con una sonrisa -Gracias, Kanji-kun.

-llevaré a Mitsuru-san y al resto devuelta a la posada- dijo Yukiko -¿en dónde nos reunimos mañana?

-En frente de Daidara en el distrito comercial- indicó Yosuke -quizás ya no necesitemos armas, pero sabes lo que dicen, mejor a salvo que arrepentido.

Después de que todos se despidieroan, Yukiko guió a los miembros de SEES de vuelta a la posada Amagi. Y así fué la reunión entre estos usuarios Personas. Cada uno tenía su historia, así como su propia razón para luchar. En la mañana, los de Inaba irían una vez mas al mundo de la TV, no como un equipo buscando respuesta, sino uno que ya las sabía, y solo buscaba pasar un buen rato.

'_Desearía que Souji-kun estuviera aquí… estoy segura que lo hubiera encantado conocer a Mitsuru-san y los demás…'_ Pensó Yukiko para sí misma. '_Espero pueda comunicarme con él pronto…'_

\---

Al día siguiente, todos, menos Yosuke y Teddie, estaban frente a la tienda de metales Daidara.

-¿Dónde están Yosuke-kun y Teddie-kun?- preguntó Fuuka.

-Fueron ha buscar a Nanako-chan- contestó Yukiko -estoy segura de que llegaran dentro de nada.

-¡Que onda!- escucharon a Yosuke llamar. El adolescente que portaba audífonos venía junto a una pequeña niña.

-Ah… ¿seguros de que es buena idea traerla junto a nosotros?- preguntó Ken, algo inseguro.

-Descuiden. ¡Si algo sucede, yo mismo protegeré a Nana-chan!- exclamó Teddie, estando detrás de Yosuke.

Al instante que notaron bien a Teddie, todos soltaron una carcajada, al verlo vestido en su nada famoso traje de oso azul. El cuál usaba un pijama rojo y blanco, que lo volvía curioso para la vista.

-¡Pero que buen traje!-dijo Junpei formando una sonrisa -Viejo, tenías razón. ¡Es tan peludo! Oye, Teddie, ¿puedo acariciarte?

Los ojos vidriosos de Teddie se estrecharon, mostrando que ese "traje" era mas que un simple disfraz -No.

-Aw- Yukari gimoteó -¿Qué hay de mí?- preguntó ella, posando de forma inocente, colocando una mano sobre su cabello.

Un notable color rojo apareció en las mejillas de la cabeza de Teddie -S-Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejarías puntuar contigo?

Un flash apareció en los ojos de ella de inmediato, deshaciendo la inocencia de su rostro y voz -¿Qué? '¿Puntuar'? Hombre, eso fué terrible.

-Así es Teddie, vale- comentó Yosuke rodando sus ojos -Viejo, cuida tus palabras. ¡Nanako-chan esta aquí!

-Él es divertido- la niña rió, antes de dar una reverencia -Oh hola soy Nanako Dojima. ¿ustedes son los nuevos amigos de Teddie?

-Pues …algo así...- dijo Akihiko. Algo en la pequeña niña le recordaba a su hermanita menor Miki. Por lo que miró a Kanji y Naoto, con clara preocupación en sus ojos -Oigan, ¿seguros de que traerla no es una mala idea?

-En efecto. Por eso vinimos aquí primero -contestó Kanji, apuntando su indice en la tienda.

-Uh…¿qué lugar es este?- preguntó Junpei.

-Por así decirlo, es una herrería. El propietario fabrica armaduras y armas de distintos materiales- explicó Naoto - aunque no creo que ahora sea necesario, definitivamente será mas seguro si todos vamos apropiadamente armados antes de ingresar a ese otro mundo.

-¿Fabrica con metales, huh? Bueno, trajimos nuestros evokers con nosotros, pero por supuesto no seran suficiente si acabamos en algo serio.

-¿Qué es un Evoker? ¿Algún tipo de Pistola?- preguntó Kanji de forma espontánea.

Los miembros de SEES se miraron confusos entre ellos -Bueno,si...- Inició Ken.

-Apuntamos nuestros evokers a nuestras cabezas para invocar nuestros Persona- dijo Akihiko, dicho eso, sacó su propio Evoker para demostrarles como.

Sorprendida Rise fue la primera en hablar. -Pues... parece...

-¿Emo, loco, demente? Lo sabemos, pero–de forma repentina Junpei fue interrumpido por un golpe deYukari -¡OW!

-¡Junpei, no seas idiota! No le hagan caso. Solo le gusta decir lo primero que venga a su cabeza.

-Aún así, será buena idea equiparnos antes de iniciar la exploración- comentó Aigis.

-Exacto. Entremos a ver si encontramos algun arma apta para nosotros- indicó Mitsuru.

Tras una corta busqueda en la tienda, algunos salieron con nuevas armas en sus manos.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes también escondían sus armas y armaduras debajo sus uniformes, no?- les preguntó Chie en el camino de regreso a Junes.

-Era la mejor forma de evitar llamar la atención- contestó Fuuka -ahora que nos graduamos, se sentirá extraño andar por allí con nuestros uniformes de nuevo.

-Ustedes no son de aquí- por lo que les recomiendo usar ropa normal en este caso- advirtió Rise -de esa forma, a la gente no le parecerá sospechoso.

-Cierto, no parece mala idea- dijo Ken.

-¡Muy bien, ya aclarado todo, siguiente parada…Junes!- exclamó Yosuke.

\---

-¿Exactamente, cómo esto funciona?- le preguntó Yukari a Rise mientras el grupo de dieciséis pasaban por el departamento electrónico de Junes.

-Es un proceso que requiere voluntad si quieres ingresar allí- les indicó Rise con cierto aire de dignidad a su alrededor -Cada uno debe ponerse frente a este televisor y entrar en la pantalla.

La lover veterana le alzo una ceja -No es divertido...

La idol le guiñó el ojo haciendo una pose de Risette -Si…pero oye, debes conformarte con lo que tienes.

Yosuke y Teddie fueron los primeros en llegar al largo televisor que estaba demuestra en el centro del departamento de electrónicos. Esta T.V era casi una reliquia para el Investigation Team de Inaba; era el único acceso seguro que tenían al otro mundo para salvar a las víctimas del caso, hasta el pasado marzo

-Hasta hace unos meses, todos la usabamos junto a nuestro líder- le comentó Chie a Junpei -no hace mucho que regresó a casa, de verdad lo extrañamos.

-Oye, Teddie, ¿los trajiste?- preguntó Yosuke. El oso sonrió revelando una bolsa de plástico detrás de él.

Todo el grupo parecía estar en una disputa conversando rodeando a un solo telévisor.

-Bien, escuchen, todos prestenme atención- anunció Yosuke. El grupo quedó en silencio en lo que se fijaban en él, quién estaba justo frente a la pantalla. Justo a su derecha estaba Teddie, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -Si fueras tan amable,Teddie.

Teddie se acercó a Nanako, buscando algo entre la bolsa para darselo a ella – un par de rosados lentes de niño. Luego hizo lo mismo con los demás, cada uno de distinto color, en lo que Yosuke proseguía.

-Bueno, eh, no creemos que los lentes ya sean necesarios, pero queríamos asegurar nuestra visita, tomenlo como un 'por si acaso'. La atmósfera de ese mundo es bastante pesada para los humanos gracias a la niebla, por lo que esto les permitirá ver atra vez de ella sin problemas. No duden en usarlas para evitar que se cansen, tomen un par de Teddie antes de que prosigamos.

-Se parece a lo que vivíamos explorando Tartarus en la hora oscura- indicó Fuuka, analizando sus ovalalados lentes medio redondeados -La atmósfera allí aumentaba nuestras habilidades físicas, pero nos agotaba cada minuto que pasábamos allí.

-Entonces no deberíamos tener problemas aquí- añadió Akihiko, confidente de su energía.

Yosuke asintió -Estarán bien entonces. Muy bien, todos, adelante. Hora de mostrarles como hacemos las cosas aquí- toda la atención volvió a él y la larga pantalla de atrás. El estudiante de tercer año se dió la vuelta y estiró uno de sus brazos a unos centímetros de la pantalla -Nosotros al aún poseer nuestros Persona podemos seguir accediendo, pero no sé si será lo mismo para ustedes, así que emparejense lo mejor que puedan. Y ahora, echemos un vistazo- usando su índice, tocó la pantalla. Una serie de ondulaciones comenzaron aparecer alrededor de este, como si estuviese tocando agua. Y justo al apartar su dedo, esto desapareció.

Respingos de asombros y temor resonaron entre los miembros de SEES. Nanako, quién ya se había puesto sus lentes, aplaudía y reía.

-Nuestro Televisor en serio no haría eso...- remarcó Junpei.

-¿Les importa si pruebo algo?"- preguntó Mitsuru -Dijiste que el potencial de portar un Persona es lo que les permite atravesar entre los dos mundos. Entonces nosotros también podríamos, porqué poseemos esa habilidad al igual que ustedes..

-Una conclusión lógica- percibió Naoto -Senpai, permitale tocar la pantalla.

Yosuke se movió a un lado en lo que Mitsuru se acercó a la TV. Con sutileza, ella colocó su mano en la pantalla. Al punto de contacto, la pantalla comenzó a emitir exactamente las mismas ondulaciones que Yosuke. Hubo una segunda ronda de reacciones y ahora incluía al investigation Team.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Junpei -¿entonces también podemos hacerlo, porqué solíamos usar Persona?

-Puede ser el caso, pero bueno- respondió Mitsuru -Estoy satisfecha. Todos, por favor permanezcan juntos. No sabemos que podría pasar.

Nanako se acercó al frente -¡Andando! ¡Andando!- ella exclamó con felicidad.

-Nana-chan, Ken y Koromaru pueden venir conmigo primero- sugirió Teddie.

Con una señal, Yosuke les pidió a estos acercarse, y los cuatro jovenes se pusieron al frente de la television. Ken sostuvo a Koromaru entre sus brazos estando junto a Nanako quién hizo un gesto de felicidad al tomar la mano del joven y Teddie -¡Uno!- inició este -¡dos, tres!- los tres dieron un paso al frente, ingresando a la pantalla, dando un ligero grito de emocion al finalmente entrar a la TV, siendo tragados como si se tratara de un muro de agua. Las ondulaciones regresaron, esta vez de forma mas violenta din dejar su espacio dimencional, llevándose a Ken, Koromaru, Nanako, y Teddie por completo para la sorpresa de los miembros de SEES.

-Siguiente- dijo Yosuke.

Rise se acercó junto a Yukari, tomandola del brazo. La escáner sonrió con malicia al ingresar, seguida inmediatamente por Yukari, quién gritó de sorpresa al atravesar la superficie de la pantalla.

Tras eso, Kanji y Junpei uno al lado del otro, portando sonrisas engreidas, simplemente se adentraron sin decir palabra alguna, al mismo tiempo, reduciendo la cantidad del grupo.

-Sigo yo- proclamó Yukiko. Mitsuru decidió ir junto a ella, parada con confidencia y brazos cruzados al lado de esra. Las dos luciendo casi de la realeza en sus reflejos de la pantalla, antes de soltar un ligero gesto de emoción(sin gritar, por supuesto, era una mera exclamación de adrenalina) en lo que ingresaron al televisor.

Chie y Fuuka fueron los siguientes, paradas tranquilamente enfrente de la pantalla. La aspirante ha artista marcial de pronto, hizo un gesto de diversión extendiendo su mano, tomando a la otra escaner del brazo y dando un paso al frente, Chie gritó con animos y fuuka en protesta. De pronto, ambas ya habían ingresado a la televisión.

Naoto le asintió a Yosuke y se volteó para tener de frente la pantalla. Aigis se colocó al lado de ella. Ambas, silentes como una tumba, ingresaron con calma a la pantalla, dejando que las ondulaciones les llevara con mas tranquilidad que las parejas previas. En cuestión de segundos, ellas ya se habían ido, dejando solos a Yosuke y Akihiko.

-Vaya forma de viajar...- remarcó Akihiko en lo que él y Yosuke se acercaron juntos a la TV.

-Si muy genial, solo qué, cada televisor está conectada a distintos lugares. Y no hay manera de salir una vez estés dentro. Solo Teddie puede hacer la salída- explicó Yosuke, quién al ver la expresión de preocupación de Akihiko rió -recuerda, Teddie está de nuestro lado. ¡Hemos ingresado a ese mundo tantas veces que ya es imposible contarlas! Ahora vamos, los demás nos esperan.

Akihiko asintió y dió cara al televisor con confidencia recién formada. Con un empujón de miedo y excitación, el boxeador sujetó con fuerza su saco de la escuela antes de ingresar su torso a la tv, deslizándose por un tunel de rayas blancas y negras interminables.

Momentos después, Yosuke le tomó de la mano, la cuál Akihiko tomó gustosamente. Tras ayudarlo a ponerse de pié, Yosuke soltó una carcajada -Perdón por ese primer paso, viejo. Ese lugar puede dar náuseas.

-Ni lo digas- dijo Akihiko riendo para sí mismo -Temo que mi honor impedirá que olvide esa intriga por un tiempo...- miró a su alrededor -¿qué lugarces este?, ¿un estudio?

El resto de SEES observaba sus alrededores con igual confusión.

-Solo piensa que es una entrada principal-Yosuke miró a los demás antes de colocarse en frente -Ok chicos, siganme.

Todos le siguieron mientras dus vistas se aclaraban ante el camino delante de ellos. El mundo dentro de la TV estaba muy lejos de apartarse de la palabra pintoresco. Hermosas montañas a largas distancias, mas unas bellas cascadas al horizonte; lagos claros que reflejaban el perfecto cielo azul; enormes campos de flores silvestres estaban unaturalmente cerca las unas de las otras, formando una suave carpa multicolores.

El mundo ya no poseía la monótona, y triste niebla que el Investigation Team se acostumbró a ver. Ya que gracias a la guía de su respectivo lider, fueron capaces de evitar que esta consiguiese fucionar ambos mundos. Ahora, el mundo realmente reflejaba lo que tenía que demostrar: el corazón humano. El corazón era una entidad poderosa, similar entre todos, y a la vez unica para cada individuo. Este lugar representaba esa unión e individualidad en su absoluto esplendor.

Teddie sonrió de alegría -¡Ni un rastro de la niebla, no necesitaremos los anteojos!

"Como sea, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿qué les gustaría hacer?- preguntó casualmente Chie. Observando los alrededores.

-Lo dices como si no se tratara del paisaje mas hermoso que han visto en sus vidas- replicó Ken, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de emoción. Viendo sin parar a todos lados, tratando de guardar tanto como podía en su memoria.

-Oh, es hermosísimo, pero no es nada que ya hayamos visto antes- le dijoYukiko -¿Nunca llegaron a soñar con montañas? ¿O las profundidades de los lagos? ¿quizás recorrer un campo de flores con tu interés amoroso? ¿de dónde crees que proviene este lugar, Ken-kun?

Sin poder creerlo, Junpei miró a su alrededor impactado, antes de ver a Yukiko -Momento, ¿me estas jodiendo? ¿Es aquí de dónde provienen nuestros sueños?

-Pues eso no es totalmente cierto- contestó Naoto negando con su cabeza -para ser precisos, este lugar fué formado por nuestros sueños. Este mundo refleja la mayoría de los corazones de la humanidad.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo Nanako asombrada -Aunque no recuerde lo que pasó, puedo asegurar que este lugar no era así.

Yosuke sintió una punzada en su pecho. Apesar de que Nanako haya perdido la memoria de cuando fue secuestrada, lo mismo no podría decirse de su experiencia emocional -Verás Nanako-chan, esto es precisamente el resultado de lo que buscaba tu big bro.

Un pequeño respingo salió de la niña -¿Big Bro volvió este lugar así de hermoso?

-Por supuesto. Y todos nosotros le ayudamos. ¡Hasta tú!- añadió Chie.

-¿Incluso yo?- Nanako estaba en un estado puro de éxtasis, con gran asombro formado en su cara.

-¡Sip, Nana-chan! ¡Gracias al trabajo duro de todos, Sensei llogró esto!- comentó Teddie.

Junpei alzó una ceja -¿Sensei?

-Así es como Teddie llama a nuestro lider, Souji-senpai- explicó Naoto -realmente lo admira y valora bastante.

-Tu lider se escucha como una buena persona- dijo Aigis. Sus pensamientos se derivaron a Makoto mientras ella llevaba una mano a su pecho y cerraba los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, una especie de humo azulado empezo a salir alrededor de los pies de ella.

-¡¿Aigis?!- le gritó Yukari al notar aquello, llamando la atención de todos. El grupo miró a Aigis alertados ante la escena.

-¡Ella… está invocando a su Persona!- respingó Fuuka.

Un sonido similar a un vidrio quebrandose se escuchó. Una figuro apareció sobre Aigis, quién la observo con confusión y notable sorpresa. Flotando sobre ella estaba una figura masculina de cuerpo metálico, que sostenía un arpa en su espalda. Pero entonces sus capas exteriores se tornaron mosaicas, cambiando su apariencia. Una circunferencia metálica rodeaba lo que parecía ser una figura femenina con un manto blanco. Al finalizar la transformación, la figura ahora portaba un casco romano, portando una lanza y un escudo.

-Athena…-

La estratega diosa guerra le miró directamente, sonriendo con gentileza antes de desaparecer por completo. Aigis también le sonrió, hundida en sus rodillas, jadeando.

-¡Aigis!- exclamó Yukari preocupada, arrodillada a su lado -¿estás bien?

-Si… lo estoy, Yukari-san… solo…algo fatigada…- con la ayuda de Yukari, logró levantarse -Pero, mi Persona…

-Ha cambiado...- concluyó Fuuka por ella -No solo el Persona original de Aigis regresó, sino que tampoco puedes usar otros como antes. Quiero decir… ya no siento que los tengas.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?- confundido, Kanji preguntó.

-¿Recuerdan que les dijimos que Aigis adquirió el poder de nuestro lider? Cuando eso pasó, su persona original Athena, cambió al primero que poseía este- explicó Ken -Pero, si tu Persona regresó a su forma original, quiere decir que ya no posees ese poder. Me pregunto que significará...

-Quizás, ya no necesito ese poder- dijo Aigis, mirando al cielo pensativa -es parte de la vida, para bien o para mal las cosas cambian.

-Aunque…parece ser, que podemos volver a usar nuestros persona en este mundo- recalcó Akihiko, golpeando uno de sus puños contra su palma con emoción.

-Puesto que ustedes hicieron algo similar años atrás, parece que este lugar les permite hacerlo otra vez- insinuó Yosuke llevó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó una carta del tarot con la imagem de Susano-O, su Persona -estamos acostumbrados a tener esto apareciendo frente a nosotros desde que entramos aquí.

-¿Aparecer? Entonces, no permanecen junto a ustedes cuando se van al mundo real?- indagó Mitsuru.

Naoto negó con su cabeza -No, me temo que no pueden. No podremos invocarlos en el mundo real.

Rise suspiró -y de verdad me fastidia, 'porqué de verdad podría ser muy útil. Sería asombroso poder localizar otras personas en el mundo real como lo hago aquí, además de comunicarme con ellos usando telepatía.

Fuuka respingó, sorprendida -¿Qué? ¿tú también sientes las presencias, Rise-chan?

-¡Sip! Al igual que Teddie, pero mas precisa. Su Persona está mas centrado en el combate que el mío, lo cuál esta bien porqué no soy de los que prefieren pelear. El ayuda peleando contra los Shadows junto a los demás y yo les ayudo analiticamente desde la distancia.

Sorprendido, Akihiko rió -Wow, Mitsuru, suena bastante familiar.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó la belleza pelirroja -Hay muchas correlaciones entre nuestros grupos para considerarlo una coincidencia. Por experiencia, diría que estas reuniones suceden de esta forma por alguna razón.

-Esta bien verlo de esa manera, por supuesto- dijo Chie, estando de acuerdo -Sin aquello, no habríamos podido salvar a Naoto-kun, Kubo, o incluso Nanako-chan, ya que Rise-chan fue quién detectó sus ubicaciones.

-Por cierto, dijiste que ustedes utilizaban cartas para invocar sus personas, ¿no?- dijo Yukari -¿Pero cómo exactamente lo hacen?

-Oye, Yukiko, trajiste tu Fan, ¿verdad?

Yukiko sacó el dichoso objeto de las mangas de su muñeca -¿Quieres que se los demuestre?

Chie asintió, afirmando su pregunta. Ante eso Yukiko abrió su fan de forma elegante. Una carta azulada comenzó a materializarse frente a ella, flotando mientras giraba -¡Amaterasu!- dando un giro, Yukiko extendió su brazo sujetando el Fan de forma firmé, abriendolo de forma horizontal. La afilada punta del fan cortó limpiamente la carta, la cuál se dividió en dos piezas inmediatamente, desapareciendo en un haz de luz y humo azulado. El aire sobre la chica pelinegra comenzó a relucir, provocando que un cuerpo físico apareciera: una figura femenina con extremidades que parecían alas hechas con pétalos sakura. Atada sobre su cintura formando el aspecto de una flor con aspecto de escudo, sosteniendo una katana con su mano derecha, y su vaina en la izquierda, brillando de forma brillosa. La diosa del sol hizo una reverencia con su cabeza al grupo, seguidamente desapareciendo en un flash azul tan rápido como apareció. Reapareciendo la carta intacta en las manos de Yukiko.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Nanako -¡es hermosa!

Mitsuru estaba asombrada -¿Acaso dijiste 'Amaterasu' al invocarla?

-Si. Nuestros Personas están basados en dioses y deidades de varios mitos y leyendas, fábulas, e historias. Aunque bo sabemos porqué; solo aparecieron así ante nosotros.

Mitsuru suspiró negando con su cabeza, colocando una mano sobre su frente como si ya se hubiese cansado -Otra cualidad que tenemos en común. ¿las coincidencias solo aumentarán?

-¿Y bien, ustedes intentaran invocar sus Personas o qué?- preguntó Kanji.

Junpei en un instante se veía con mucho entusiasmo -¡Oh, si! No he podido ver a Trismegistus en años. ¡Seguramente se habrá olvidado de mí!

-No estará mal intentarlo- dijo Akihiko, sacando su evoker -¿Creen que funcionará?

-No si te sigues preguntando si funcionará o no- contestó Teddie de forma simple -después de todo, es tu Persona; parte de tí. Si no crees que aparecerá, entonces simplemente fallará. Así es como funciona.

Los labios de Akihiko formaron una linea recta en lo que apretó el agarre de su evoker -Muy bien, entonces. Hagamos esto. ¡Caesar, aparece, por los viejos tiempos!- él apuntó lo que aparentaba ser una pistola a su frente, cerrando sus ojos al momento de presionar el gatillo, creando un sonido similar a romper un vidrio. Él hizo un ligero gruñido formando una mueca de incomodidad, sudando pir la frente en lo que un humo azulado apareció bajo sus pies. Un guerrero romano largo, y plateado apareció sobre él, con una larga espada en una mano y un mapa globo en la otra. Este levantó su arma en señal triunfante antes de volver a desaparecer . Akihiko cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando.

-¡Akihiko!- exclamó Mitsuru respingando, corriendo hasta él para ayudarlo -¿estás bien?

-Si…muy bien…- respondió entre sus exhalaciones.

-Definitivamente, ese fue Caesar- indicó Yukari -¡Akihiko-senpai logró invocar su Persona!

-Se sintió... como la primera vez que usé mi Evoker- comentó Akihiko mientras se ponía de pié con ayuda de Mitsuru -solo esa pequeña invocación me dejó exhausto.

-Es entendible, ya han pasado dos años desde la última vez que los usamos- dijo Fuuka -Es natural que nuestros cuerpos ya no estén acostumbrados.

-lo mismo le ocurrió a Ai-chan así que debimos verlo vebir, ¿huh?- añadió Junpei.

-No olvides, que tampoco hemos experimentado la opresiva atmósfera de la hora oscura desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Ken -solo debemos adaptarnos una vez más.

-¡Eso fue muy genial!- dijo Nanako asombrada nuevamente, abrazando a Koromaru.

Todos los miembros presentes quedaron en shock al recordar que Nanako seguía allí. La pequeña niña bostezó y se sobó un ojo. Koromaru gimió despacio y acarició el pecho de esta con su cabeza de forma ligera, Nanako le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.

-Nanako-chan's se está cansando. Además se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Yukiko preocupada -Ya deberíamos irnos podemos regresar mañana.

-Estoy de acuerdo, dejémoslo por hoy. Volveremos mañana, mas preparados para disfrutar del lugar- declaró Mitsuru -¿qué les parecería un picnic?

De forma inmediata, Nanano comenzó a saltar de felicidad, aún con Koromaru en sus brazos -¡Picnic! ¡Picnic! ¡Yei! ¡Podremos traer almuerzos caseros!

-¡Qué gran idea, Nanako-chan! Haré un montón de comida para todos- dijo Chie con una sonrisa confidente.

El estómago de Yosuke le transmitío una advertencia -Uhhh…¿Chie? No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Oye, estuve practicando! ¡Deberías saber qué Yukiko y yo hemos estado aprendiendo bajo la custodia de los mejores chef de la posada por semanas! ¡Te lo demostraré!- ella levantó su puño de forma desafiante.

-Vale, vale, pero solo has para tí. Solo tomaré un bocado si es tan importante para tí.

-¡Hmph!- Chie le dió la espalda a Yosuke, sin notar que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

Rise rió ante la escena -¡Yukiko-senpai, Naoto-kun, hagamos otro pastel!

-¿Y qué tal nosotros, Mitsuru-senpai?- preguntó Yukari -¿no te importará que pidamos algo de sushi?

Las orejas de Junpei reaccionaron de inmediato -¿Acabas de decir Sushi? ¡Estoy seguro de que lo dijiste!

Ladrando de alegría Koromaru movía su cola dejando notar su ansias, lamiendo la carita de Nanako. Ella estaba riendo ante las cosquillas.

Chie se puso de pie demostrando un aire de vigor a su alrededor -¡Muy bien! Una vez lleguemos a casa, nos prepararemos un enorme festín para el picnic.

Todos alegrados de la idea, regresaron a la entrada principal.

Al regresar, Junpei miró a su alrededor -Uh…¿como exactamente saldremos de aquí?

Teddie sonrió levantando un brazo. Y tras dar tres pisadas al suelo, una pequeña torre de tres televisores aparecieron en una cómica nube de humo rosado -¡Por aquí! No se preocupen, los llevará hacia la misma entrada que todos usamos. Oh, y cuando regresen allá, no intenten venir por otro televisor. No tengo idea de adonde les llevará, y no sé si estaré aquí para sacarlos.

Con aquella advertencia clara, los miembros de SEES asintieron al entender, promentiendo no cometer tal locura.

Uno por uno, dejaron el hermoso escenario atrás en orden, deseando prepararse para el banquete de mañana. Como siempre, siendo el último antes de salir, Teddie suspiró contento viendo el amistoso ambiente en el que se convirtió su mundo, ingresando contento al TV que lo llevaría de vuelta al mundo real. Ya sea por su propia emoción ante la idea de un picnic con un grupo tan numeroso de personas, o simplemente por distraerse, el montón de televisores permaneció allí.

_Scrtch… scrtch…_

Al estar la zona despejada, ahora, era seguro salir...

Saliendo detrás de las rocas, árboles, he incluso desde el lago, mazas oscuras aparecieron. Dejando sus puestos mientras se arrastraban entre sí para unificarse. Eran un enorme grupo, por lo que fueron cautelozos al acercarse a los televisores que estaban en su utopía. Ya sabían como esas personas ingresaban y salían, al igual que como lucían. Después de todo, estos eran, Shadows – personificaciones del corazón humano. Las conexiones entre los corazones de la humanidad les permitía reconocer la identidad de todos los seres que entraban allí. Por lo que estos Shadows jamás serían tan locos para enfrentar a tan poderosos usuarios.

…Pero estos televisores, era una salida, tal como lea habían comentado...

**Aquello**, era una tentadora invitación


End file.
